Paternidade
by Lily Dany Potter
Summary: Grávida?Isso quer dizer, filho... quer dizer que eu, Tiago Potter, vou ser...pai? É...Minha vida mudou bastante depois que eu descobri isso. Comentem! XD[ATUALIZADO! CAP 6! LEIAM]
1. Prólogo

_**Paternidade**_

**Resumo: **Como a vida de Tiago mudou depois que soube que seria pai. História contada por ele.

**Prólogo**

Ah, nada melhor do que depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho, ir pra casa, e ver sua recém esposa, làte esperando, jantamos juntos, lavamos a louça juntos espalhando espuma pela casa toda, depois a ouve brigar por isso, mas já perdoa depois de um belo beijo e uma cara de pidão...

Aparato no hall de casa. Coloco minha capa no cabide, e vou para a cozinha, mas noto algo estranho. Mesmo Lílian trabalhando como auror junto comigo, ela sempre chega mais cedo, e já começa a fazer a comida que ela tanto gosta de fazer. Porém, hoje, ela não estava lá.

Fico preocupado. E se um comensal da morte a raptou? Vou até o fim do mundo, mas acho o desgraçado que machucar Lílian. Não admito que machuquem alguém de minha família, como já fizeram. Mataram, primeiramente, os pais do meu amor, os Evans, que não puderam se defender por serem trouxas, somente a irmã dela, argh, Petúnia sobreviveu. Depois, meus pais. Foi a pior coisa que me aconteceu. Mas Voldemort me paga, e se ainda fizerem mal a Lílian, ai que não me responsabilizo por meus atos.

A amo tanto, e perdemos tanto tempo por sermos cabeça-duras de não admitir o que sentimos, e se agora me separem dela... Lembro-me perfeitamente do nosso primeiro beijo, perto do lago...A formatura...Meu pedido de casamento...O casamento...Cada momento com ela eu me recordo com tanto carinho...

Ao invés de procurá-la, fico tendo divagações. Mas foi bom, pois enquanto eu pensava, ouço um "craque" no hall. Sai em direção ao barulho e lá a encontro. Lílian Potter. Ela me viu e sorriu, colocando o casaco no cabide também e vindo ao meu encontro.

Oi amor! – ela me deu um selinho – Tudo bem? Chegou cedo... – continuou enquanto ia pra cozinha.

Não. Não cheguei mais cedo, _você_ que chegou atrasada. Onde a senhora estava? – perguntei me apoiando no umbral da porta, com os braços cruzados.

Ah, depois eu te conto – nisso, sacudiu a varinha e panelas vieram ao seu encontro e começou a preparar a comida.

Aconteceu alguma coisa? – cheguei até ela, e abracei pela cintura, vendo o que fazia por cima de seu ombro e sentindo seu delicioso perfume.

Ajude-me a fazer o jantar que já lhe conto... Poderíamos comemorar...- foi até o armário – Se bem que não posso... - terminou baixinho.

Mas eu ouvi – O que não pode? O que vamos comemorar? – insisti novamente. O que é isso? Fica escondendo as coisas de mim!

Já digo, agora ajude! – e começou a cantarolar baixinho.

Então, não vai me dizer o que aconteceu? – perguntei, apoiando o suco de abóboras na mesa e a olhando profundamente.

Acho que ela percebeu que eu estava realmente preocupado, pois descansou os talheres no prato e me olhou com aqueles belos olhos verdes que tanto gosto.

Tenho uma novidade pra contar – ela começou.

Não quero saber de novidade – interrompi – Quero saber onde você estava! Porque no meio de uma guerra, alguém que é sempre pontual se atrasar, pode ter acontecido algo... Os comensais te machucaram? – já me levantei e comecei a olhá-la pra ver se havia um arranhão. E ela ao invés de me tranqüilizar, começa a rir! Ora, quem aqui tem senso de humor é eu e não ela!

Calma amor, calma – fez sentar-me novamente – Não aconteceu nada, bem aconteceu...- levantei-me novamente e ela me fez sentar – Mas é algo bom. Muito bom. Porem nesta época não está nos meus planos, quero dizer, nos nossos. – Ela me olhou ternamente.

Por que não é bom nesta época? Temos que nos alegrar um pouco...- falei me confundindo cada vez mais.

E vamos nos alegrar, e muito. Vou ser direta, ok? – confirmei com um aceno de cabeça – Estou grávida.

A única coisa que eu lembro foi a voz da minha Lily me chamando enquanto eu ouvia um monte de barulho ao mesmo tempo. Tinha desmaiado e caído no chão, mesmo estando sentado...E levado a toalha com a louça junto...

**N/A:**Oie! Creio que não vai haver muitas pessoas lendo isto aqui mas...Eu tive um ataque repentino, e me veio esta idéia louca aqui. O.o Veio depois de eu ter lido uma fic que ainda tem um só cap, mas que tá muito boa! Da Mylla Evans, Babá Marota (olha o marketing!) :D Mas me inspirou, porque eu já tinha pensado em fazer uma fic falando da vida de Lílian e Tiago, quando souberam q o nosso querido Harry tava vindo! XD E ela me ajudou! rs

Bem, é pra ser humor, mas eu sou meio lesada pra isso...' então, aceito sugestões! E criticas também! Lógico por que não? Pra ver se eu melhoro!

Não tenho em mente quantos caps pode ter a fic, mas espero que vocês gostem!XD

Então, pra me fazer feliz...COMENTEM:D

Ah, não mandei betar, eu mesma estou vendo se há erros, portanto não reparem...Mas se alguém quiser me ajudar, manda um review falando se gostaria de ser minha beta, mesmo sabendo que ninguém vai ser louco pra isso...mas não custa tentar!

Infelizmente nenhum destes personagens me pertencem, ok?

Beijos para todos!


	2. Pai?

**Paternidade**

**Capitulo 1 –** **Pai?**

'-Tiago! – percebi o tom de voz de Lílian aumentar, barulho da cadeira se arrastando e louças se partindo no chão – Tiago! Ai meu Merlim! Vem cá, amor. Acorda... - senti uns tapinhas no meu rosto e abri lentamente os meus olhos encontrando aqueles lindos olhos me olhando preocupada.

Resmunguei algo, enquanto me levantava com ajuda dela. Lílian pegou a varinha e simplesmente disse _Limpar!_ E toda a sujeira que eu fiz com o meu estúpido desmaio, acabou.

Grávida?Isso quer dizer, filho... quer dizer que eu, Tiago Potter vou ser...pai? Meu Merlim, como isto é bom! É ótimo!

Lílian estava de costas pra mim, e quando ela ia se virar pra me ver, a abracei e deu um giro de 360° com ela, ambos rindo. – Lílian! Não acredito! Grávida! Mas como isso foi acontecer? – perguntei idiotamente enquanto a punha no chão.

'-Como você acha Tiago? – me respondeu com outra pergunta, colocando as mãos na cintura. É, quando eu quero ser tonto, ninguém me supera... – Mas é meio ruim nesta época... Com essa estúpida guerra, é quase impossível de se criar um filho.

'-É mesmo Lily, mas daremos um jeito. Mas o que eu sempre mais quis foi ter um filho e ainda mais com uma mulher extremamente linda, perfeita, que será uma ótima mãe como você – Ah, como adoro vê-la corada com meus elogios.

'-Foi por isso que me atrasei senhor Potter. Sai do trabalho um pouco mais cedo, porque tinha passado mal, e...

'-Passou mal? O que você teve? Se sente bem agora? Vamos para o hospital! – comecei a falar rápido e a fiz levantar.

'-Tiago! Foi só um enjôo que tive perto da hora da saída, e como eu já estava desconfiada, fui conferir no St. Mungus.

'-Ah... – eu e meus ataques de preocupação, se bem que Lílian não pode reclamar, pois faz a mesma coisa quando não estou bem. Coitado do nosso filho ou filha... – Já sabe se é menino ou menina?

'-Não...Ainda estou com dois meses mas quase três. Daqui a um tempo, dará para saber.

'-Se for menino, irá ser um ótimo jogador de quadribol! Vou ensiná-lo a voar antes mesmo que comece a andar!

'-Não vai mesmo! Não vai por meu filho em um perigo tão grande quanto é jogar quadribol! Quem sabe, quando ele estiver quase indo para Hogwarts, você possa ensiná-lo...

'-Ah Lily! Tá bom, tá bom...se for uma menina, vai ser minha princesinha! Vai ser igualzinha a você, e irei ensiná-la quadribol também. Este esporte não é só para homens. Ah, e quer você queira ou não, irei ensiná-la.

'-Talvez. Possivelmente eu _pense _nisto! – ela me olhou de um jeito que eu tive que concordar, senão ia ter que ouvir aqueles sermões que ela me passava quando estávamos em Hogwarts.

'-Sim... – já reparou que sempre a ultima palavra é a do homem?

De repente, Lily sai correndo. E eu atrás dela. Argh! Esqueci que os primeiros meses são cheios de enjôos...Esqueci, que nem tinha reparado nos desmaios, enjôos, como começou a querer comer mais... Ah! Como a gente é bobo quando estamos apaixonados. Não percebemos nada.

'-Amor? Você está bem? – e recebi como resposta um pequeno arroto, com um barulho de algo caindo em água...Ai meu Merlim, me ajude!

'-Uh...- ela sai do banheiro pálida e vem até a sala, onde a esperava.

'-Melhorou?

'-É...mas ainda falta algum tempo para isso acabar...e você vai ter que me agüentar...era por isso que eu ultimamente estava chata, brava e depois estava toda carinhosa. E ainda faltam sete meses, com estas mudanças repentinas de humor.

'-Merlim! Eu já tinha que aturá-la com só o gênio, e agora tem o gênio mais essas mudanças! Estou pagando todos os meus pecados! – disse olhando e gesticulando para o teto. Não vi quando um par de braços quase me esganou.

'- Ah! Então você tem que me aturar? Não está comigo por que quer? Sou chata? – Não parava de falar e de tentar me "estrangular", enquanto ria, juntamente comigo.

'-Sim, não sei como fui me apaixonar por você! Uma mulher tão chata, fresca, brava, irritada, mandona... – não pude terminar pois ela _realmente_ conseguiu me estrangular.

'-Tiago Potter! Seu grosso! Fala tudo isso de mim! – é essas mudanças já estão aparecendo... Me soltou e começou a chorar.

'-Amor...É brincadeira! Você sabe que não é isso...Estava simplesmente querendo brincar contigo.

'-Mas...mas você disse de...de um jeito...que...que parecia que era...ver...verdade – comentou em soluços. A abracei, afagando seus cabelos ruivos.

'-Ai Lily! Só você mesmo! – ri – Como poderia falar isso de uma mulher tão meiga, linda, maravilhosa, carinhosa, inteligente... – sei que eu tinha falado umas verdades antes, mas como sei que se não mudasse o que disse eu era um homem morto... Se bem que ela é tudo isso mesmo nos defeitos e nas qualidades.

'-Uhh – como adoro quando ela faz aquele beicinho. Rindo, a beijei e a estreitei mais em meus braços, murmurando em seu ouvido – Você sabe que te amo muito, e como estou feliz em saber que irei ter um filho com você.

'-Tiago... Esse é o melhor dia da minha vida!

'-Meu também, mas vamos parar de melação, porque ainda temos uma louça para lavar, você só consertou a louça quebrada, ainda está suja.

'-Amor...Lava pra mim enquanto eu vou ler um pouquinho. – rindo, ela se afastou, pegando um livro, dando uma piscada para mim, e eu com a maior cara da tacho tive que lavar louça...Ai, vou ter que agüentar nove meses...Se bem que deve ser ótimo ser pai.

**Respondendo aos reviews: (pelo menos alguém conseguiu ler isso aqui, obrigada mesmo!)**

** Mia Moony**_ Oi, Mia! Atendendo a pedidos, aqui tá o cap! Demorei um pouco, porque a minha cabecinha não funciona muito bem' Espero que goste! Ser minha beta? Claro! Vou ficar muito feliz! D Depois a gente se fala direito e vê isso melhor _

_Não está sendo chata não! Eu ainda não li, porque não tive tempo, mas vou ler sim! Tá certo fazer marketing! Eu faço da tua e você faz da minha? hehe_

_Beijos!_

** IsA MoRaEs: **_Linda? Ora, obrigada! Ainda bem que ficaram hilários, eu queria fazer uma fic de humor mas não sabia se ficariam legais o.O Meu medo era de que não agradasse._

_Sempre imaginei este ataque dele, mas ele sempre continuando a ser fofo como é! Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos!_

** beLLa: **_Oie Bella! Que bom que gostou! Espero, então, que goste dets cap também! Beijos_

** Amanda Dumbledore: **_Brigada! Ficou bom mesmo? Modificar um pouco o tempo que o ocorre geralmente as fic L/T. Sinceramente ainda não sei quando irei parar, mas acho a morte deles triste demais para uma fic de humor, por incrível que pareça isso é pra ser humor' Beijos!_

**N/A: Oi! Então, o que acharam do cap.? Eu não sei escrever muito bem, então não esperem muito de mim... E também não consigo escrever muito.**

**Ah, ainda não tem beta...Estou vendo isso direitinho, então não reparem se houver alguns erros.**

**Sempre pensei que o Tiago ia ter um treco quando soubesse que a Lílian estava grávida. Todo dramático ele... **

**Quis mostrar como esses dois vivem, mesmo estando juntos as vezes não se entendem, e sempre estão brincando. E fazendo planos para o nosso querido Harry. \o/**

**Eu já fiz o segundo mas não gostem muito dele... mas se eu demorar pra ter idéia vai ele mesmo ok?**

**Comentem e me falem o que acharam! Please!**

**Beijinhos!**


	3. Na Ordem da Fênix

**Cap. 2 - Na Ordem da Fênix**

- Ah não, você não vai Lílian!

- Tiago, eu sou sua mulher, mas você não manda em mim!

Lá estávamos eu e Lílian brigando... Não sei como conseguimos ficar tão bem um com o outro se toda hora sai uma briguinha. Se bem que eu sei, não consigo ficar longe dela, e sei que ela também não consegue ficar longe de mim. Mas o motivo da briga? Ordem da Fênix. O que é Ordem da Fênix? Você logo saberá...

- Mas Lily, você não pode passar nervoso, não pode se ferir. Se algo  
acontecer a você ou ao nosso bebê, não sei o que faço!

- Gravidez não é doença!- Lílian gritou e saiu do nosso quarto, descendo as escadas - Eu só vou até a reunião. Também sou auror! Quero participar e tenho que participar.

- Você não tem que participar. Arranjamos alguém para fazer seu trabalho - continuei argumentando e descendo as escadas atrás dela.

- Tiago - disse ela virando-se para mim - A Ordem da Fênix é uma associação que enfrenta Voldemort...

- Eu sei o que a Ordem faz - interrompi.

- Sei que você sabe, mas não está demonstrando! - continuou - Você sabe que eu quero destruí-lo tanto quanto você. E não irei ajudar trancafiada aqui em casa! Pelo menos, eu indo à reunião ajudo nas estratégias e não fico entediada aqui. É praticamente a mesma coisa que faço no Ministério.

- Você sabe que eu também não queria que você continuasse a trabalhar... – teimei, novamente.

- Ah, quer saber, Tiago? _Você_ disse que não posso ficar nervosa, mas _você _está me deixando! EU VOU NESSA REUNIÃO, QUER VOCÊ QUEIRA, QUER NÃO! - nisso minha ruivinha aparatou. Ah, como ela é teimosa!

Mas também tenho que estar presente na reunião. Peguei meu casaco, e o casaco de Lílian, pois ela havia saído sem o seu, (o tempo ainda está frio e ela me esquece o casaco! Depois sou eu quem não se cuida...) e aparatei em frente a um prédio abandonado, no centro de Londres, numa viela.

Entrei sorrateiramente pela porta, para que nenhum trouxa me veja, e subi um lance de escadas, onde tive que ler um pergaminho, onde dizia onde a Ordem da Fênix encontrava-se. Quando acabei de pensar no que estava escrito, uma grande porta se projetou diante de mim e logo passei por ela.

Ordem da Fênix. Na minha discussão com Lílian, vocês ouviram várias vezes esse nome, mas nem expliquei... É uma associação secreta que trabalha contra o mais novo bruxo das trevas que se auto denomina Lorde Voldemort. Ele está juntando bruxos e mais bruxos, uns babacas que se auto denominam Comensais da Morte, para exterminar todos os trouxas e os nascidos trouxas do mundo. Como falei... Babacas.

Bem, tudo explicadinho... Agora tenho que achar a teimosa da minha esposa...

- Pontas! - não pensem besteiras em relação ao meu apelido! Só porque minha forma animaga é um cervo e não veado, todos já pensam besteiras... Pergunte para Lilian e para toda a população feminina de Hogwarts, enquanto estudava lá se sou homem ou não. Com certeza só de falarem em mim, elas já irão se derreter - Lílian já chegou, por que não veio junto com ela? Brigaram novamente? - Sirius Black, ou Almofadinhas, meu melhor amigo, vem na minha direção,   
todo sorridente. Ele sempre adora quando Lílian e eu brigamos.

- Discutimos um pouco, Almofadinhas - mas olha pro apelido dele também! Huahua - Não queria que ela viesse para cá...

- Pontas, ela só está grávida! É lógico que ela não vai poder sair para  
as batalhas, mas aqui na reunião tudo bem! E ela está com apenas 3 meses, nem parece que está grávida - isso é porque ele não vive com ela - É melhor ainda! Porque tem um monte de aurores aqui, e Dumbledore!

- Eu sei, mas se algo acontece com ela...

- Calma, meu amigo... 

- Tiago, Lílian está conversando com Alice. Ela chegou aqui chateada, o que houve? - Remo Lupin, ou Aluado, veio logo depois de Sirius com meu outro amigo, Pedro Pettigrew, o Rabicho. Nós quatro éramos os Marotos, o grupo mais popular de quando estudávamos em Hogwarts.

- Discutimos. Vou conversar com ela... - nisso, segui pelo corredor, de onde vinham sons de conversas.

Entrei num ambiente amplo, onde se encontravam vários de meus amigos e colegas de trabalho. Alastor Moody, um dos melhores aurores que conheci; Dédalo Diggle e Marlene McKinnon falando com Emelina Vance; Beijo Fenwick discutindo ataques com Edgar Bones e Frank Longbotton. Fui até ele, já que é marido de Alice, que também está grávida. 

- Hey, Frank! Beijo, Edgar - os cumprimentei com a cabeça. 

- Oi, Tiago! - Frank me cumprimentou - Ah, Lílian está ali naquela sala com Alice - ele me respondeu antes mesmo de eu perguntar.

- Obrigado, depois eu venho falar com vocês, mas a Lílian veio brava pra cá. Sabe como é, essas mudanças de humor...

- Relaxa, eu também estou sofrendo isso com Alice.

Me dirigi até a sala que ele falou, e parei na porta ouvindo minha preciosa Lily, soluçar com Alice. Meu Mérlin! Eu só não quis que ela se machucasse!

-... E tudo o que eu falava, ele teimava... Ele não me entende... – soluçou Lílian.

- Ah, Lily, não fique assim - Alice consolou passando as mãos no cabelo de Lílian que estava deitada em seu colo - Frank também não queria que eu trabalhasse, mas no final cedeu. Você só tem que conversar com Tiago.

- Nunca mais quero vê-lo na minha vida! - depois sou eu que teimo. Que cabeça-dura essa minha mulher.

- Ah, então é melhor que eu vá embora - comecei, abrindo a porta somente para que elas me vissem, e sai.

- Tiago! - Lílian exclamou. Adoro surpreendê-la.

- Acho que Frank está me chamando - Alice se levantou e nos deixou a sós.

- Sai daqui! (N/A: Alguém vê A Diarista? A sócia falando, hehe... N/B: SIIIIIM XD Adoro quando a sósia fala isso XD) - nisso atirou um vaso, que eu me livrei com meus reflexos vindos dos anos que pratiquei quadribol.

- Amorzinho, desculpe. – comecei - Te tratei mal. Não queria te magoar. - sentei-me ao seu lado, enquanto percebia que a sua raiva ia passando. 

Soluçando, ela disse baixinho: - Você gritou comigo...

- Em nenhum momento aumentei meu tom de voz, meu lírio. Só quis te proteger, por isso temei... Você pode vir... Mas tome cuidado, viu? - afaguei aqueles fios ruivos. Pronto... Acalmei a fera.

- Promete que não vai mais fazer isso? - indagou, deitando no meu colo.

- Prometo - e roubei um beijo dela. Ah, é tão bom quando eu a faço ficar quietinha assim. Sou demais! Fui o único ser humano que conseguiu domá-la.

- Ham ham... Desculpe interromper - ai meu Mérlin... Almofadinhas sabe se intrometer bem nas horas mais inoportunas. - A reunião irá começar. 

Enxuguei algumas lágrimas insistentes da face de Lily, peguei em sua mão e a levei até a sala onde haveria a reunião. Todos já se encontravam lá, esperando por nós. Puxei uma cadeira para Lílian e me sentei ao seu lado, esperando que o Prof. Dumbledore começasse a reunião.

- Bem, agora que todos nós estamos aqui, sem brigas ou discussões. - ele nos olhou. Mas quem nunca tem uma briguinha com sua esposa? Ainda mais sendo Lílian Potter. - Podemos começar. 

- Só vocês dois mesmo... - Remo começou, logo após a reunião enquanto andávamos pelas ruas de Londres, embaixo de um friozinho típico de janeiro, indo à um restaurante para almoçarmos. - Brigam e vão pra sede pra se entenderem.

- Hey, quem saiu de casa foi ela e não eu! - exclamei.

- Ih, Pontas não tá conseguindo segurar a mulher em casa, é? - Sirius e suas observações estúpidas... Que amigos que eu tenho!

Lancei um olhar mortal à Sirius, Remo e Pedro, que riam, e um carinhoso à Lílian que andava mais a frente rindo com Alice, Emelina e Marlene. Mesmo que ainda não dê para ver a sua barriga direito já fiquei imaginando. Será que seria menino para eu ensiná-lo a jogar quadribol? Ou uma princesinha que irá ser linda como a sua mãe?

- A gente se torna bobo, né? - Frank chegou perto de mim, olhando pra mesma direção que a minha, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

- Hã?

- Quando a gente sabe que vai se tornar pais, nós ficamos imaginando como os bebês serão, como a vida irá se tornar quando eles nascerem, e crescerem...

- É verdade. O problema é que com esta guerra, irá ser difícil fazê-los  
crescer, sempre teremos que nos esconder. Além do que, eles poderão se tornar alvos fáceis...

- Meu Mérlin! Não acredito no que ouvi! - Sirius novamente interrompe. - O arrogante e metido do Potter está amadurecendo! - falou numa voz que tentava imitar Lílian. Nisso, todos riram.

- E está mesmo. - ouço aquela voz. Lílian parou no meu lado, com o mais belo sorriso que já vi, passando a mão pelo meu braço. Ela ouvira o que eu tinha dito, e pelo seu sorriso - já falei que é o mais belo que já vi? -, tinha gostado.

- Não sei por que, mas acho que estamos de vela... - observou Remo, sendo seguido de perto por Pedro e Sirius, indo de encontro com as outras garotas, já que Alice estava com Frank um pouco mais a frente de nós.

- Hum, é, o nosso Pontas está crescendo... - ela me olhou entre divertida e carinhosa, se virando totalmente para mim.

- Cresci por você. E por ele... - e coloquei a mão na barriga dela, no que ela sorriu ainda mais, junto a mim. Aproximei-me dela, e quando ambos  
fecharam os olhos para nos beijarmos...

- Vão demorar muito ai? Queremos almoçar! - Tenho que dizer que Almofadinhas é um tanto quanto chato?

** Eu estou realmente feliz! D vocês não sabem como fiquei contente quando vi reviews logo depois de um dia postado o primeiro cap.! Muito obrigada mesmo! D**

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Regiane: **_Olá! Obrigada! Continue a ler a fic! Bjus_

**Marismylle: **_Oie! Obrigada. Para mudar um pouquinho, né? E também não sei da onde me veio essa idéia maluca, se bem que eu também procuro fics assim. Irei continuar, enquanto esta minha cabecinha louca me ajudar! Continue a ler! Bjus_

**Mylla Evans: **_Olá! É, me ajudou e muito! Que bom, que tenha gostado! Foi inspirada logo após eu ter lido o primeiro cap ( foi ai que eu escrevi, por isso está como se houvesse somente um cap...É que eu demorei pra ter coragem de postar isso aqui...e me esqueci de mudar. E não está monstrenga não! Se estivesse, não me inspiraria - se bem que com um fic destas, não é uma boa inspiração mas beleza...') Ele grávido! Hahahaha não tinha pensado nesta possibilidade. Eu quis mostrar como ele é preocupado com a nossa Lílian. Mas realmente com esses ataques dele... Que bom que gostou e estou continuando a ler Babás (que está muitoooo linda! Dou muitas risadas com ela!Quero cap novo viu!) Bjus!_

**Tainah: **_Oii! Hahaha concordo plenamente com você! Coitado dele! Mas se bem que com o amor...hauhauahuaha ai meu Deus, só eu mesmo...' mas enfim, que bom que gostou e tá ai o cap! Espero que goste! Bjus_

**Mayara: **_Oii! Tiago e seus desmaios! Hehehe Ah...não falam que grávida muda rapidamente de humor? Huhu e ainda mais sendo a Lílian... Continuo sim, e espero que goste, continue a comentar que continuo a escrever! Hehe Brigada! Bjus!_

**Angélica: **_Oie! Que bom que gostou da idéia! Ah...posta a sua também! Eu quero ler agora. Eu também já pensei em tanta coisa mesmo estando fazendo esta fic, mas como tem gente lendo o.O e pelo jeito gostando O.O eu vou continuar, se bem que está sendo divertido fazê-la. Ser minha beta? Eu já escolhi, mas eu realmente fiquei feliz em saber que você se interessou! Nunca irei ignorar não!Porque além de você ter lido isto o.O você quis me ajudar! Continue a comentar, lógico! Irá me fazer muitoooooooo feliz! Bjus_

**Mah Clarinha: **_Oii! Gostou das mudanças loucas da Lílian? Hehehe Ai, você não sabe como tô contente se sabe que achou engraçado! D Porque eu não consigo fazer muito bem algo engraçado, mas arrisquei, e é bom saber que pelo menos alguém o achou bom Vamos ver como irá ser...Espero que eles te façam rir bastante! Vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível, é só esta cabecinha louca aqui conseguir trabalhar bem Bjus_

**N/A: oiii! Desculpe já que demorei um pouco para postar. Mas agora eu já tenho beta! Nath Mansur brigadenha mesmooooo! E obrigada a todas que quiseram ser minha beta também, mas só posso escolher uma Mas eu realmente fiquei feliz por querem me ajudar viu? **

**Bem, o segundo cap., agora sem erros né? ' Eu "apresentei" a Ordem para vocês, porque mesmo eu tentando que seja um a fic de humor, terá que ter um pouco sobre a guerra, porque é a realidade daquela época...não dá pra fugir muito...x( Ah, e vocês acham que eu deveria comentar sobre a profecia ou não? (porque essa profecia tem que existir hein? Ai o Harry não ia ser órfão! ) Eu gostaria de saber a opinião de vocês.**

**Hehehe, dá-lhe o Almofadinhas interrompendo os dois! **

**O Tiago pode ser as vezes meio super protetor demais...hauhauahua e pelo jeito vocês gostaram do desmaio dele e dessas mudanças repentinas de humor da Lílian!D **

**Eu já fiz o terceiro cap, mas vou ver se modifico algo antes de mandar betar. Vou ver no que dá, mas só pra dar um gostinho, é dia do aniversário de casamento desses dois. \o/ hehe**

**Reviews hein!**

**Muitos beijos para todos que lêem e/ou comentam! E um beijo especial pra Nath! Brigadenha de novo moxinhaaaaa! **

**Fuiiiii!**


	4. Ops Surpresa?

**Paternidade**

**Capítulo 3 – Ops... Surpresa?**

O tempo já começara a mudar, esquentando do clima frio que janeiro tinha. Um raio de Sol invadiu o quarto, refletindo no meu olho. Abri um olho, fechei-o, e suspirando, abri os dois olhos, levantando um pouco a cabeça. O silêncio reinava na casa. Olhei para o meu lado e vi Lily deitada. Seus cabelos ruivos espalhados pela fronha branca e uma das mãos sobre a barriga, que a cada dia aumentava mais. Olhei-a ternamente e ia beijar sua fronte.

- Tiago! – acordou e deparou-se comigo debruçado sobre ela.

- Lily! – voltei para onde estava, sentando-me na cama.

- Você me assustou – assustei? Como? Mesmo que eu tenha acordado não faz muito tempo, não estando lindo como sou; devo estar com um pouco de olheira, cara amassada, meu cabelo mais despenteado que nunca, e meu hálito não deve estar muito bom – como qualquer outra pessoa – mas continuo a ser lindo e perfeito. Assustar?

Ela riu provavelmente da minha cara de indignação, e se despreguiçou graciosamente e olhando-me sentou-se na cama, como eu.

- Desculpe, então... Bom dia, amor! – ela sorriu.

- Bom dia – roubei-lhe um selinho.

- Bom, se você vai ficar ai, vou tomar banho – levantou e foi até o banheiro, trancando a porta.

Não ia ficar lá, sentado. Então, me levantei e fui até a varanda. Uma brisa fresca bateu em meu rosto, fazendo-me acordar melhor, para mais um dia de trabalho. Rotina...

Fiquei mais um tempo na varanda à espera de Lílian desocupar o banheiro. De repente um par de braços me abraça, e sinto aquele perfume meio adocicado.

- Pode ir, vou descer para preparar o café da manhã. – ela me soltou, piscou um olho e entrou no quarto e ouvi a porta se fechar. Logo após eu entrei, tentando entender aquela piscadela que ela me deu, e fui me arrumar.

Descendo as escadas, já sentia o cheiro bom que vinha da cozinha. Já perto da porta, ouço uma Lílian feliz, cantarolando uma música. A nossa música.

- _I'm not a perfect person, There's many things I wish I didn't do, But I continue learning, I never meant to do those things to you, And so I have to say before I go…_

- _That I just want you to know_ – terminei uma parte da música, fazendo-a virar-se para mim, sorrindo.

- O café já está pronto – colocou o suco de abóboras sobre a mesa, veio até mim e me beijou.

- Nossa, quanta coisa! Comemoração? – perguntei vendo a mesa posta, tendo até mesmo flores e coisas que Lílian não costuma fazer no café durante a semana.

Ela me olhou feio, no que não entendi, e disse – Não posso fazer algo diferente no dia do nosso aniversário de casamento?

Aniversário de casamento? Ai meu Merlim...! Olhei rapidamente para o calendário e percebi... 19 de fevereiro... Tinha esquecido. E se eu falar isso, será o dia de divórcio e não mais do casamento. Só que se eu não falar algo rápido, sou um homem morto. Enfim, se ficar o bicho come, se correr o bicho pega.

- Lógico, Lily! Não tinha falado nada para ver se você se lembrava. Parabéns, amor! – corri e dei um beijo nela – O melhor ano da minha vida – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Lílian se soltou de mim, e me olhou desconfiada – Achei que tivesse esquecido, pelo modo como falou – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, em desafio.

'Pense Tiago! Pense! Fale algo senão Lily te esgana. Hum... já sei.'

- Falei deste jeito para fazer que tivesse esquecido mesmo – viu como sou bom ator? Enganei-a direitinho... Hehehe – mas agora você estragou...

- Estraguei o quê? – Há! Deixei-a curiosa.

- Não posso falar.

- Fala!

- Não posso.

- Ti, fala... – ah, assim eu não agüento. Ela chegou de mansinho, se pendurou no meu pescoço, e roçando os lábios no meu pescoço, sussurrou em meu ouvido. Isso é golpe baixo!

- Estragou uma surpresa que eu ia fazer.

Nisso, o olhar amansou rapidinho, se tornando muito mais curioso e brilhante.

- Ah, amorzinho, fala o que é – eu estou falando que isso é golpe baixo. Não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos.

- Se eu falar o que é, não será surpresa.

- Eu finjo que é uma surpresa... – disse numa voz rouca. Ah! Não agüentei. Quando estava quase a beijando...

- Pontas!

Eu e Lílian tomamos um susto, e nos separamos. Mas eu conheço aquela voz, e ainda me chamando pelo apelido, só pode ser uma pessoa.

- Sirius! O que foi? – perguntei emburrado, olhando para a cabeça dele no meio das chamas verdes na minha lareira.

- Bom dia pra você também! Que belo humor matinal o seu. Não sei como a Lily agüenta...

- Será que você pode me dizer o que houve?

- Ah, sim – como o Almofadinhas é lerdo quando ele quer ser – Moody está convocando todos os aurores para uma reunião urgente. Houve um ataque dos Comensais perto de St. Mungus. Temos que ir para lá ver o que realmente houve. Lílian também deve ir para ajudar a obliviar os trouxas.

- Certo. Diga a Moody que já estamos indo – a cabeça de Sirius assentiu e sumir, enquanto Lílian aparecia, já com seu casaco.

- Vamos então.

- Espere um pouco – peguei meu casaco e umas torradas e dei-as à Lílian - Você precisa se alimentar.

- Enquanto você falava com Sirius já tomei café. Coma você.

Contrariado, aparatei, sendo seguido por Lily.

- Ah, que reunião mais chata! – exclamei sentando em minha cadeira, no meu escritório.

- Concordo – Sirius entrou logo após de mim, sentando-se na cadeira a minha frente.

- Foi chata, mas foi importante – Remo comentou.

- Ah, Aluado. Se esses panacas verdinhos não tivessem atacado, a gente nem teria que ter vindo trabalhar tão cedo – Sirius falou, sendo apoiado por mim.

- Se bem que isso não é nada – comecei – Vocês não têm que preparar uma surpresa para sua esposa, à noite. Se eu não o fizer, voltarei para o time dos solteiros.

- Surpresa? – indagou um Sirius confuso.

- É nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento. E eu esqueci, e para conseguir me livrar, disse que tinha uma surpresa para ela.

- Hum... Boa sorte – desejou Sirius. Que ajuda a dele, hein?

- Já pensou em algo, Pontas? – perguntou Remo. Isso que é amigo, pelo menos se importou um pouco comigo.

- Não faço a menor idéia do que fazer.

- Como eu falei: Boa sorte – estou falando que com um amigo como o Almofadinhas não se precisa de Comensais como inimigos.

- Você bem que poderia me ajudar, né Sirius? – reclamei.

- Ah, mas vai que você não faz nada, ai a Lílian se separa de você, e vem pro Siriusinho aqui? Sabia que ela é linda? E, já que vou ser o padrinho, posso ser o pai também...

- Seu cachorro safado! – exclamei, querendo ir para cima dele, mas Aluado não deixou, se intrometendo no meio de nós.

- Calma, Pontas! Calma! Você conhece o Sirius. É brincadeira.

- Se bem que a ruivinha é linda mesmo...

- Almofadinhas – avisei, tentando não subir na cara dele.

- Ciúmes?

- Lógico. Ela é minha. Se bem que eu me garanto...

- Há! Não se _eu_ estiver por perto. Não sei como a Lílian ficou com você ao invés do lindão aqui.

- Ora, seu... – parti novamente para cima de Almofadinhas, mas agora quem nos interrompeu foi Edgar Bones.

- Ah, sem brigas aqui, por favor – ele começou. Parei onde estava, e Sirius e Remo se sentaram – Black, tem um monte de papelada para você verificar, ao invés de dar em cima da mulher dos outros... – nisso Remo riu juntamente com Edgar – Potter e Lupin, Moody está chamando-os. Tenham um bom dia – e se retirou.

- Bom dia? Não vai ser ele que vai ficar vendo papéis na frente dele. – reclamou Sirius indo para sua mesa.

- Ai de você se der em cima da Lily de novo – eu avisei para o descarado do Sirius.

- Tiago, era brincadeira – Remo começou – E, Sirius, hein? Teu amigo precisando de ajuda e você fica irritando ele.

- Mas que é verdade o que eu disse, isso é... – não sei por que, mas acho que o Sirius está querendo morrer hoje – Mas antes de você me matar, Pontas, eu já tenho uma idéia.

- E qual é? – perguntei esperançoso. Mesmo Almofadinhas sendo bem chato, ele tem algumas idéias boas.

- Depois vocês conversam. Olho-Tonto nos espera, Tiago – e fui arrastado pelo meu amigo lobo, enquanto Sirius piscava pra mim, começando a mexer nos papéis. O que será que ele está pensando?

Hora do almoço. Graças a Mérlin. Pelo menos, sem reuniões chatas, e agora posso ouvir a idéia de Almofadinhas.

- Então, qual é a sua idéia? – perguntei, ansioso, enquanto sentávamos para almoçar.

- Idéia de quê? – indagou Pedrinho.

- É meu aniversário de casamento e não sei o que fazer... E eu ainda falei para Lílian que tinha feito uma surpresa...

- Boa sorte – ele me desejou, começando a comer.

- Hoje vocês tiraram o dia para me desejar boa sorte, hein?

- Lógico, porque se você não fizer nada o que prometeu, conhecendo a ruivinha, você estará morto... – Sirius respondeu sarcasticamente.

- Obrigado pela força – comentei desanimado. Se bem que o que Sirius falou é verdade. O gênio de Lily já é difícil e agora grávida piorou mais ainda... Está irritada e de repente está carinhosa... Só eu que sei como piorou.

- Mas pára de enrolar e diz logo – resumiu Remo.

- Tá bem – e ele começou a dizer. Bem, eu gostei da idéia, mas...

- Sirius tem um porem... - comentei.

- O quê? – perguntaram os três em uníssono.

-É uma boa idéia querer realizar a fantasia dela e ainda mais com algumas dicas que você falou, que eu já sabia, mas tudo bem... Ficaria bem legal. Ela iria adorar.

- Então! Se você também quiser me falar a fantasia dela, além de te ajudar com as dicas eu posso participar.

- Sirius – avisei, lançando meu olhar mais mortal a ele.

- Tá bom, já me calei – como um bom cãozinho, ele ficou quieto.

- Mas qual é o problema, então, Pontas? – perguntou Rabicho.

- É bem... que... – Mérlin, como eu falo isso? Eles vão rir da minha cara, principalmente o Sirius.

- Que...? – incentivou Sirius.

- É que eu e a Lílian... bem... nós não estamos...

- Não estão? – agora, Remo.

- Não estamos tendo... uma...

- Uma...? – Rabicho.

- Uma... relação mais ativa, sabe... Ela perdeu... a vontade – contei, ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Se Lílian souber que eu falei pros Marotos, que ela não tem mais vontade _de ficar_ mais tempo comigo. Já reparou que a cada deslize meu, eu corro o risco de ou morrer, ou ser enfeitiçado; ou de ser esganado ou a pior, ela querer o divórcio? (N/A: que lindo! Ele prefere morrer a separar dela... Por que os homens não são assim? Hihi - N/B: pois é, eu que queria um marido desse XD).

Pela cara de Sirius, ele estava segurando a risada porque estávamos no Ministério, mas conhecendo o senhor Almofadinhas.

- Hahaha – ele nunca consegue se segurar.

- Hahaha – isso, agora Pedro está acompanhando ele. Quem mais quer rir da minha desgraça?

- Não sei do que estão rindo – Remo disse para Pedro e Sirius, com um olhar de descrença. Todo o Ministério nos olhava, inclusive Lílian, que estava sentada junto com Alice e Marlene.

Quando a vi me olhando, baixei os olhos para meu prato, enquanto as risadas dos dois idiotas iam diminuindo.

- Ah Aluado... O nosso querido Pontas aqui, não está conseguindo segurar a mulher dele. Que feio, Tiago! Nunca pensei que você iria me decepcionar deste jeito – belo amigo que eu tenho hein? – Comigo ela não ia ficar assim de jeito nenhum, ia pedir mais. Não vai me dizer que depois que fez o filho, não consegue mais, e a fez perder...

- CHEGA! – gritei, no que novamente todos os olhares se dirigiram a mim.

- Chega mesmo Sirius, Pedro. Nunca ouviram dizer que uma mulher grávida, às vezes, perde o desejo? Mas, relaxa, Pontas, isso dura somente uns meses.

- É, até o filho nascer. Como você vai agüentar? – sério, eu ainda viro o tapa no Sirius hoje. Lancei outro olhar mortífero e ele começou a perceber que era melhor fechar a boca e ouvir o Remo.

- Não, isso só ocorre nos primeiros meses.

- Mas, mais no começo ela continuava a mesma.

- Isso depende de mulher para mulher, Tiago.

- Tá, mas e agora, o que vai fazer? – Sirius perguntou, já que sua idéia na poderia ser bem usada. Se bem que eu gostei; só não gostei do ataque ridículo de riso dele e de Pedrinho.

- Boa pergunta – respondi me levantando, sendo seguido por eles, indo para as escadas que davam aceso aos nossos escritórios.

- Ah, você pode fazer algo mais romântico, ao invés de fazer algo tão... sensual. – Remo disse.

- Mas qual mulher não iria gostar? – perguntou Sirius, malicioso.

- Dá pra seduzir uma mulher sendo romântico e não um maníaco, Sirius.

- Tá bom, tá bom. Tem alguma idéia, Remo? – perguntei. Sério, nunca pensei que fazer algo diferente para uma mulher desse tanta dor de cabeça.

- Pelo menos é melhor que nada – começou Remo, entrando no seu escritório.

- Alice? – chamei, entrando no escritório dela.

- Tiago! Entra. Mas a Lílian não está.

- Ah, melhor – Alice fez uma cara de confusa – É que eu preciso de um favor seu.

- Fale – pediu ela, me mostrando a cadeira para que eu sentasse.

- É que, como é nosso aniversário de casamento...

- A Lily me falou que você está fazendo uma surpresa para ela! – Alice me interrompeu – Está toda eufórica – Agora eu tenho certeza de que se eu não fizer nada sou um homem morto.

- É exatamente por isso: A surpresa. Eu preciso preparar algumas coisinhas, por isso eu não posso tê-la em casa.

- Então você está me pedindo para atrasá-la? – completou o meu pensamento.

- Isso! – sorri – Você pode fazer isso pra mim? – pedi num olhar suplicante.

- Ok, mas não precisa fazer essa carinha de coitadinho.

- Obrigado Alice! – nisso dei um beijo em seu rosto.

- Opa, acho que estou atrapalhando os dois – minha querida Lílian havia entrado no escritório e brincou. Eu e Alice rimos, e logo após Lily se juntou a nós.

- O que faz aqui, Tiago?

- Vim dizer a mulher mais linda do mundo como a amo e dar-lhe um beijo – fui à direção a ela, porem ela desviou, sentando-se em sua cadeira, remexendo nuns papéis.

- Alice? Trocou-me por uma mulher casada e grávida também...

- Ai Lily! - exclamou Alice, rindo.

Acho que a minha cara de indignação fez Lílian parar de brincar, se levantar e ir ao meu encontro.

- Agora está melhor! – disse, abraçando-a.

- E cadê o meu "te amo" e meu beijo? – ela fez cara de pidona.

- Acho que Frank me chamou – Alice riu e fez como se a tivessem chamado. Pelo menos uma amiga entre tantos que me interrompe nas melhores partes.

- Nem precisa pedir – fui até seu ouvido – Te amo – sentia estremecer um pouquinho e quando ia beijá-la, ela virou o rosto. Que raiva! Quando ninguém nos interrompe, ela vira a cara!

- Esta parte eu quero depois, Senhor Pontas. Aqui não.

- Ninguém está vendo – me aproximei.

- Potter – Moody entrou na sala – Ah, era com a senhora Potter que eu ia falar, mas estava te procurando também. Aqueles papéis que Black está vendo, você também têm que analisá-los. E, Potter – agora se virando para Lily – preciso que venha ver uns feitiços.

- Depois a gente se fala, Lily – sai da sala os cumprimentando com a cabeça, emburrado. Incrível como todos têm o poder de nos interromper!

Cheguei em casa. Agora tinha que preparar tudo. Parte da surpresa já estava pronta, fiz enquanto andava pelas ruas de Londres para vim pra casa, já resolvendo algumas coisinhas.

Primeiramente, peguei rosas e joguei suas pétalas do caminho do hall até o nosso quarto. Lá, abri o guarda-roupa e coloquei mais pétalas perto do vestido que Lílian usava quando a pedi em casamento. Um vestido verde escuro, que eu amo.

Depois que tomei banho, arrumei o banheiro com velas aromáticas, incensos e mais pétalas sobre a água. Coloquei um terno e escrevi um pequeno bilhete a ela. Olhando para o relógio – Alice falou que a seguraria o tempo que desse, mas conhecendo Lily não demoraria em ela aparecer – aparatei numa viela, no centro de Londres.

Andei um pouco e logo encontrei um restaurante de comida italiana. Ainda tinha que esperá-la, por isso comprei algumas tulipas vermelhas e me dirigi ao restaurante. (N/A: ahh vamos mudar das tradicionais rosas vermelhas. Tulipa vermelha simboliza o mesmo, e sem lírios, toda L/T tem... – N/B:Concordo ;D Tulipas vermelhas valem por rosas e lírios XD Ou seja, duas vezes mais XD).

Depois de meia hora sentado naquele restaurante, a vejo entrando, com o vestido verde. Sorri.

- Amei – ela murmurou quando beijei sua mão e lhe estendi o buquê de tulipas. Lílian pegou o buquê e o cheirou.

- Atchim! A... a... atchim! – ai, droga, esqueci que ela tem alergia de algumas flores!

- Desculpe, amor! – peguei as flores da mão dela...

- Não, tudo bem... Adorei as tulipas, mas acabei de descobrir que tenho alergia a elas também.

Desesperado, joguei o buquê para trás, já que estávamos na varanda do restaurante. Iria cair na rua, mas...

- Ai! Sabia que não se pode jogar lixo no chão? E ainda quando alguém está passando? – um homem reclamou, já que as tulipas caíram na cara do indivíduo.

- Desculpe-me senhor – Lílian desculpou por mim. E logo que o homem foi embora ela me repreendeu – Tiago! Mesmo eu sendo alérgica não precisava jogar as tulipas longe deste jeito.

-Foi mal, Lily – fiz cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Quem faz essa cara de cachorro é o Sirius, porque ele que é o cachorro e não você – ela comentou, rindo, sobre nossas formas animagas.

- Nem me fale deste ser – exclamei irritado.

- Ora, por quê? – perguntou Lílian, enquanto pegava o cardápio que o garçom lhe estendia.

- Porque, como dissemos, ele é um cachorro – peguei o cardápio também – Mas não quero falar dele. O que Alice fez para te segurar? – mudei de assunto.

- Percebi que quando você foi ao meu escritório foi para falar com ela e tinha algo que estava relacionado com a surpresa. E tive certeza, quando Alice foi me mostrar uma loja de bebê... Não que não quisesse ir, tinha cada coisa linda lá, mas sabia que tinha dedo teu no meio.

- Mas então, você gostou de eu ter pedido a ela para te segurar um pouco, não é?

- Sim – sorriu. O mais belo sorriso que já vi. Acho que já falei que é lindo... É que vocês ainda não viram... Ah, chega, Tiago! Voltando...

- E o que os senhores vão pedir? – um garçom nos atendeu.

- Lembre-se Lílian, sem álcool. – acho que não cuido muito bem dela... Só às vezes que sou protetor... (N/A: imagina, né?)

- Hum, estava delicioso o jantar. Adorei ter vindo aqui – ela comentou nostálgica.

- Sei no que está pensando. Foi aqui quando te pedi em casamento.

- Aham, foi lindo Ti...

- Não mais que você – a beijei.

- Opa! Espera aí! – olhei para fora da janela, embaixo da mesa e para o fundo do estabelecimento. Certo, sem ninguém para nos atrapalhar.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Lily com uma cara divertida, mas achando que eu estava louco.

- É que toda vez que eu vou te beijar, alguém nos atrapalha.

Lílian riu – Isso é verdade – viu como não sou neurótico? Ela também não gosta! – mas não há ninguém aqui...

Sorrindo, me aproximei dela, meus lábios tocaram nos dela.

- Gostariam de mais alguma coisa? – Que garçom mais...

- Gostaríamos que você desse o fora – falei irritado, virando novamente para Lílian.

- Não, muito obrigada. Depois lhe chamaremos – como é que nisso ela não fica brava? Hein! Responde educadamente ao cara. Se fosse eu, ela teria berrado. Quem entende as mulheres? Ainda mais estando grávidas.

- Será que agora eu consigo te beijar, Lily? – perguntei numa voz tristinha.

Rindo, ela se aproximou de mim. Não! Não! E NÃO! Por que a droga da banda tinha que parar do nosso lado exatamente agora?

- Chega! – gritei e me levantei. Todo o restaurante me olhava como se eu fosse um louco e a banda parara de tocar, nos olhando com cara de assustados.

- Tiago! Está todo mundo olhando! Senta agora mesmo – Lílian me mandou, mas nem a ouvi. Será que eu posso beijar a minha esposa sem que alguém fale conosco? Ou será que está difícil? Sim, está muito difícil!

- Algum problema, senhor? – o gerente chegou, preocupado.

- Sim. Será que eu posso beijar a minha esposa?

O gerente me olhou com uma cara confusa – Obviamente que sim.

Nem o esperei terminar, levantei Lílian da cadeira, e dei, como os trouxas falam, um beijo de cinema. Pronto, consegui! O restaurante rompeu-se em palmas.

- Que vergonha, Tiago! – Lílian falou, quando nos sentamos novamente. Agora, todos tinham voltado a seus lugares.

- Do quê? É proibido te beijar? Porque sempre que eu tentava, alguém interrompia.

- Ai, Tiago, só você mesmo – Lily exclamou, rindo, emanando a cabeça em descrença.

- Amei a surpresa que você me fez, Ti! – mesmo a idéia sendo do Remo, que é um mero detalhe, eu sou demais!

- Que bom que gostou – a agarrei pela cintura, e a levei para o quarto, beijando-lhe o pescoço – Que tal, então, me dar uma recompensa? – perguntei malicioso.

-Tiago! – ela riu.

- Oras! Não mereço? – perguntei, levando-a para a cama, fazendo-a sentar.

- Talvez... - ela conseguiu se livrar de mim, mas pelo menos não falou que estava com dor de cabeça como das outras vezes. Será que já está passando, como o Remo falou? Um talvez que vira sim?

Ela se levantou e foi até a varanda, deixando a brisa noturna invadir o quarto. Fui atrás dela.

- Talvez? – a abracei pela cintura, apoiando meu queixo no ombro dela. A brisa mexia com os cabelos dela, fazendo-os esvoaçar suavemente, e a lua crescente deixava a varanda menos escura.

- Talvez... – ela repetiu virando-se para mim, agarrando meu pescoço e me empurrando para o quarto. É, o Remo tinha razão. Isso passa, e como passa!

- Mas espera ai! – falei parando de beijá-la, já deitado.

- O que foi? - perguntou preocupada.

- Não tinha pensado nisso antes... Não vai machucar o bebê?

A vi revirando os olhos. Mas, vai que machuca? Eu não sei, tinha que perguntar.

- Acho que isso vai responder a tua pergunta – ela me tacou um beijo, me fazendo deitar de novo. Realmente essa falta de desejo passa... Hehehe!

** Respondendo aos reviews: **

** Nath Mansur**: Minha beta querida! Ahh, bligadenha! Amei teu e-mail, sério! Tava até com vergonha! Não sou tudo isso não! Ainda bem que você quis betar a minha fic e não eu aceitar em você betar Ah...terceiro cap tá ai! huahauhuah ficou bom o niver deles? Pelo jeito você gostou do surto do Tiago no restaurante...hehe E eu acho a cara do Sirius irritar o Tiago por causa da ruivinha Adoro seus comentários sobre a fic! Fico muito feliz! Bjões!

**Narcisa Le Fey: **Oi! Gente nova comentando:DD É meio estranho Almofadinhas...huahuahuahua Ah, é normal a Lilian ser teimosa neh? A gente viu isso no livro, naquela cena do lago quando apareceram eles... Espero que eu consiga fazê-la mais teimosa ainda! hauhauah ai sim vai ser pobre Potter! Hahaha Tá ai a continuação e continue a comentar! \o/ Bjus!

**Tainah: **Oi! haha você gostou do Almofadinhas interrompendo,hein? haha isso porque esse cap tem bastante interrupções(eu entendo ele') Acho Lilian e Tiago o casal mais fofo...e o mais teimoso também! Eles ganham até mesmo do Rony e da Mione (não sei se você gosta deles também XP). Tudo pode acontecer, Tiago maduro...o.O Sirius sempre vai ser o nosso Almofadinhas! Huhu É, eu pensei nisso...de não houver a profecia, mas não tem como _não_ fazê-los morrer...porque não é U.A. (se bem que Tia Rowling é muito má!)É que eu tô pensando em comentar num cap a profecia...mas acho que vai ficar triste...Obrigada por votar! Se tudo mundo não quiser eu não ponho, já que se eu não agradar vocês não lêem mais...Continue a comentar! Bjus!

**IsA Moraes: **Oi! Ah, tudo bem...as vezes realmente não conseguimos comentar em todos os caps...tô tentando postar rápido...se bem que não tenho tantos caps prontos. Não está sendo chata não! Como você pode pensar isso? o.O Ah...brigada mesmo! Que bom que gostou do jeito meio comédia romântica. Eu me acho tão ruim em humor...e a doida aqui, escreve uma fic de humor...só eu mesmo¬¬ huahua espero que tenha gostado, então, do aniversário de casamento deles, toda a zona. Demorei muito? Continue a comentar! Bjus!

Desculpa se eu esqueci de alguém viu? Pode brigar comigo

**N/A: Oiii! Uau! Nunca escrevi um cap tão grande!Isso porque nem é grande. o.O O que acharam? Tá pequeno ainda ou não?**

**Eu escrevi esse cap, em uma só noite O.O, veio de repente. Eu estava pensando no que escrever. Já estava tendo um treco porque não tinha idéia alguma, de repente me veio a idéia de como seria o aniversário de casamento deles, e ainda se o Tiago esquecesse e tivesse que fazer uma surpresa às presas. E voulá! Acho que me deu um surto... Eu já sofri um pouco com amigos interromependo...mas não pensei que poderia fazer tantas vezes isso numa fic! Huhuhu D**

**Ah...usei uma parte da música do Hoobastank, The Reason.**

**Ah... as férias está acabando...é bom pra encontrar tanta gente! Mas só de pensar em acordar cedo... Fala sério, ninguém merece! Hehe Enfim, espero que tenham gostado do cap, e COMENTEM! Sério, é tão bom quando abre os e-mails e vê reviews! D **

** Ah...tema do próximo cap. é...Compras! Hehe imaginem Lílian, Tiago, Sirius e Marlene numa loja trouxa de bebê! P Mas talvez eu demore um pouquinho para postar, porque ainda falta escrever muito.Tenho idéias mas não tô conseguindo passar pro papel...XP**

**Bjus e mais bjus! **

**Lily Dany Potter**


	5. Compras

**N/A: **Oie! Eu nunca coloco a nota aqui em cima mas é que eu demorei né...Desculpa! Eu estava com isso na cabeça, mas sabe quando a gente não consegue colocar no papel?E ainda, depois disso, começou provas...¬¬ Mas a vida continua hehe E agora ao cap!

**Paternidade**

**Capítulo 4 – Compras**

- Vamos Lílian! – gritei, olhando para o alto da escada. Eu e Sirius estávamos esperando Lílian e Marlene há uma hora para irmos às compras. É... as compras... pro nosso filho.

Já descobrimos que é um meninão, e hoje vou comprar tantas coisas de quadribol e do Pludmere United pra ele. Vai ser jogador em Hogwarts, apanhador como o papai aqui, e de menininhas também. Um garanhão. Vai puxar ao pai, né?

- Pronto! Estamos prontas – Lílian falou, descendo as escadas com Marlene logo atrás.

- Precisam demorar tanto assim para se arrumarem para fazer compras? – Sirius tirou as palavras da minha boca.

- Precisamos – as duas falaram em uníssono e saíram pela porta. Nós as seguimos.

- Precisa de tanta gente assim pra comprar roupas pro nosso filho, Lily? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto Sirius e Marlene discutiam. Os atrasos das mulheres, por Sirius; e "as mulheres se atrasam se arrumando para que os homens não reclamem", por Marlene. Estavam andando atrás de nós.

- Não. Ia somente eu e Marlene.

- Você chama uma amiga e não o seu _marido, pai _do teu filho? – perguntei indignado.

- Oras, eu precisava de ajuda.

- E por que a minha ajuda não seria útil? – mais indignado ainda.

- Porque sempre é bom um toque feminino.

- Meu filho não irá ser gay, não!

- Tá bom... Mas então, por que você chamou o Sirius também?

- Pra ele me ajudar.

Lily fez uma cara de "ajudar no quê?", no que logo expliquei.

- Toques _masculinos _– a imitei.

- Vocês vão é estragar o meu filho.

- O filho não é só seu não. Eu ajudei a fazê-lo. E quem vai estragar ele aqui, é você. _Toques femininos..._ - terminei ironicamente.

Lílian fez uma cara que iria me matar se não conserta-se o que falei. Mas eu falei a verdade! Só me falta ela querer comprar macacão rosa pra ele! Mas pra não arranjar encrencas com ela, continuei.

- E também, o Sirius vai ser o padrinho dele.

- O quê! – Lílian parou, e ficou me fitando. Marlene e Sirius nem ligaram, já estavam acostumados dessas discussõezinhas nossas.

- Oras Lily – continuei a andar, no que ela me seguiu – Sirius brincava que quando ficássemos juntos, ele seria o padrinho do casamento.

- E ele foi. Mesmo sendo brincadeira dele, o escolhemos.

- No dia do casamento, ele falou que o nosso primeiro filho, ele seria o padrinho também.

- Ah, Tiago! Filho é _bem _diferente. Se – nisso abaixou a voz – caso ocorra algo com nós, ele tomará conta dele.

- E...? Está chamando meu amigo, meu irmão de irresponsável? – a imitei, quando dá bronca, colocando a mão na cintura.

- E ele não é?

- Não se esqueça que eu também _era _um pouquinho.

- Não era – abri um sorriso – Você _é _um irresponsável como ele – murchou o sorriso.

- Ah, mesmo sabendo como sou, casou-se comigo e ainda vai ter um filho comigo.

- Fazer o quê? A vida é injusta e cruel – ela fez um draminha, pondo a mão sobre o peito e fingindo que desmaiava.

Rindo, a abracei – É injusta mesmo. Como é que pode fazer uma pessoa amar outro mais do que a si próprio? – ainda sou bom nisso. Percebi a tonalidade vermelha subir na face dela, mas ela também é boa... em acabar comigo.

- Nossa... impossível. Você amar alguém mais do que você mesmo. O tamanho do teu ego é enorme, seu amor próprio é maior ainda... –ela acaba comigo... – Mas eu também te amo muito! – abri um grande sorriso. Essa é a minha ruivinha!

- Mas afinal, onde estamos indo? – perguntou um emburrado Sirius. Hehe, acho que a moreninha conseguiu vencê-lo na discussão.

- À Baby Land - as duas novamente em uníssono. (N/A: Um nome parecido com a de uma loja...bligadenha Nath pela sugestão)

Andamos mais um pouco, e logo chegamos a uma grande loja, no centro de Londres. Uma grande placa dizia: "Baby Land"

- Por que a gente não aparatou? – Sirius reclamou, reparando só agora que viemos andando.

Como Lílian e Marlene já tinham entrado na loja dando pulinhos e exclamando "Olha que lindo!", "Que meigo!", "Olha o tamainho". Essas coisas de mulheres que ficam felizes com pecinhas de roupas infantis, falei à Almofadinhas.

- Lily quis ver melhor a cidade, já que "toda hora estamos trabalhando e não podemos aproveitar a bela paisagem que Londres nos proporciona, além de que faz bem à saúde caminhar, sabia?" – falei o mesmo que Lily me disse, quando fiz a mesma pergunta.

Almofadinhas riu, entrando comigo na loja. Opa...! Olhei para Sirius, ele com o mesmo olhar que eu para o fundo da grande loja.

- Acho que essas compras irão ser _bem _divertidas – Sirius comentou, abrindo, juntamente comigo, um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

°Oo0°0oO°

- Pontas... – Sirius me chamou baixinho, enquanto eu olhava entediado Lily e Marlene escolhendo um chapeuzinho azul claro – Venha aqui!

- O que houve? – perguntei no mesmo tom, me afastando delas.

- Você não acha que isso está muito chato?

- Concordo plenamente.

- Vamos nos divertir um pouco? – Sirius abriu um sorriso, e olhou um pouco para trás. Seguindo seu olhar vi duas mulheres escolhendo babadores e mamadeiras com seus filhos pequenos no colo.

- O que você está pensando em fazer?

- Paquerar um pouco...

- Endoidou? – falei espantado – Lílian está aqui, praticamente do meu lado... Se ela me ver dando em cima de outra...

- Ela está tão entretida que nem irá reparar, e também elas estão indo para o fundo da loja, nem irão nos ver... Se bem que já não estão vendo mesmo. Esqueceram da gente aqui.

Olhando elas, vi que Sirius tinha razão. Lily estava tão animada juntamente com Marlene, que nem sabiam que eu e ele existíamos.

- Está bem, mas se eu me ferrar, eu te mato.

- Confia em mim, cara. Elas não irão ver nada – E com isso, ele saiu andando até as duas mulheres, comigo ao seu lado.

- Que lindo esse babador Ana – a loira disse para a morena.

- Não mais do que o seu bebê – Sirius começou, olhando para os outros babadores, como se estivesse tímido. Cachorro safado mesmo!

- Ah... obrigada – a loira agradeceu, encantada.

- Se bem que esta menininha puxou a mãe... Linda – Sirius levantou o olhar, sorrindo. A loira também sorriu, constrangida. E lá vai o cachorrão xavecar a mulher.

A outra que segurava um menino, me olhou, estranhando. O que ela está pensando? Que eu também não presto ou que ela quer ser xavecada? Bem, olhei para o fundo da loja... Nem sinal da Lílian... Não vou morrer se "_conversar"_ com ela...

E lá estava eu xavecando a mulher e, pelo jeito, ela adorando. É ainda estou muito bem, como nos tempos em Hogwarts, as mulheres se derretem. Sirius também parece estar se dando bem. Ops... O que falei há pouco tempo atrás? Que não iria morrer... Errado. Se vocês estão pensando que é a Lílian, ledo engano. São os maridos das mulheres que pararam do nosso lado.

- Querida, já escolheu? – um homem alto, parecendo halterofilista, moreno também parou ao lado da loira chamada Ana, a abraçando pela cintura enquanto olhava bem feio para Sirius, que não tinha se intimidado. É... se tratando de mulher, Sirius é um louco. Se bem que eu também não estava muito bem.

- Lara, vamos? Já escolhemos tudo pra o _nosso filho_, podemos ir agora – outro homem bem alto, parecido com o outro, havia pegado no braço da morena e também me olhava de um modo ameaçador. Sério, eu sou bem alto, mas aqueles caras conseguiam ser bem mais! Deveriam entrar no Livro dos Recordes como os homens mais altos do mundo!

O problema é que se eu fizesse alguma coisa, teria grandes possibilidades da Lily ver, portanto fiquei na minha e fiquei "observando" os babadores. Ótimo, eu, Tiago Potter, vendo babadores para me livrar de um cara, pois estava xavecando a mulher dele, e para não ser descoberto pela própria esposa. Quem diria.

As duas mulheres olharam para nós como se pedissem desculpas, mas sem que seus maridos percebessem e saíram com eles, que ainda olhavam para nós ameaçadoramente.

- Veja no que você me mete Sirius! Tive que ver babadores para me livrar do cara!

- Ah... eu encarei mesmo! Muito linda para ser desperdiçada...

- Você não tem jeito mesmo hein? – falei divertido.

- Se bem que você fez o mesmo e estava gostando...

- É, tenho que admitir. Meu charme continua bom como sempre. Mais um pouquinho e ela estava no papo.

- Isso, porque você não é páreo a mim. Acredita que a Ana já havia falado que se quisesse poderíamos dar uma voltinha e ela ia me passar um tal de _feletone._

- Telefone, um aparelho trouxa Sirius. Nossa, bem assanhadinha ela hein? (N/A: Concordo! – N/B: Como diz a Marlene: - SIRIUS BLACK!)

- Assim que eu gosto.

Enquanto ríamos, Lílian e Marlene chegam até nós, cheias de roupinhas de bebê e roupas para ela.

- Então? Tudo certo? Podemos ir? – perguntei à Lílian.

- Ainda queria ver mais um pouco... Ver se gosto de mais algumas coisas.

- Mas, minha Lily, você já quase comprou a loja inteira! – exclamei, olhando para as coisas que ela trazia. Nisso, ouvíamos risos abafados provenientes de Sirius e Marlene.

- Mas, Ti... – ela fez beicinho, não vale. Golpe baixo. Não... ela está vindo até mim... Assim, eu deixo ela comprar a loja inteira.

- Está bem – disse – Eu e Sirius estaremos ali adiante. Compre o que quiser – dei um beijo em sua testa – Mas não me faça ir à falência, sim? – ela riu – Qualquer coisa nos chame – nisso, eu e Almofadinhas fomos até uns banquinhos mais a frente.

- Ela manda em você hein? – Sirius riu.

- Imagine, a mulher que você ama, grávida ainda por cima, vem toda manhosa com você. Qualquer homem fala sim (N/A: como são fáceis de manipular, né? Huahua)

- Isso é verdade – admitiu ele. Passamos algum tempo no silêncio, coisa que Maroto algum faz, mas o que em um lugar trouxa, dedicado a bebês, crianças e gestantes nós poderíamos fazer?

- Estou entediado – Sirius comentou, apoiando a mão no queixo.

- Isso vai animar você um pouco, Almofadinhas – demos uma pequena risada, nos lembrando dos velhos tempos, e apontei algo no final da loja.

Rindo ainda e entendendo o que dizia Sirius disse – Excelente – e se levantou, acompanhado por mim.

Nada melhor para animar do que um... parquinho trouxa para crianças!

°Oo0°0oO°

E lá estava eu, me escondendo no meio de um monte de roupas infantis... o pior é que eram rosas. Bem coisa de menininha. Mas eu precisava me esconder de Sirius, estávamos brincando de guerra de bolinhas da piscina de bolinhas. Precisava contra-atacar, fazer um plano perfeito, então me escondi no meio de roupas, bem femininas, para quando ele passasse por perto, seria atacado por muitas bolinhas. Ataque surpresa.

Mas sempre tem que ter alguém para atrapalhar, sabe? Então, lá vem uma mulher com uma menininha enxerida, bem mimada, gritando que queria, porque queria, uma maldita blusa, que estava bem aonde me encontrava.

- Mãe! – ela gritava – Eu quero isso agora!

- Mas, Vick querida, você já tem uma blusa parecida com esta, e também estamos levando tantas outras blusas...

- Não quero saber, eu quero porque quero! (N/A: tadinha se fosse minha filha, já estaria virada pelo avesso com um tapa hauhau)

E a mulher tentava convencer a garota a não gritar e ir embora e a garota fazia um escarcéu cada vez mais. Pena, que não posso usar magia perto de trouxas... Hey! Espere! Estou escondido, ninguém saberá de nada. O Ministério poderá encher o saco, mas como estamos em meio à guerra, eles não implicarão com um feitiço simples com este.

- _Silencio!_ – murmurei apontando minha varinha na menina, e logo ela tentava falar e não conseguia emitir som algum. Ah, eu vou para o céu por ter feito este bem à humanidade. Deveria ser premiado viu? A mãe da garota, também desesperada, sai correndo levando a filha junto. Enfim, sossego. Agora é só esperar o Almofadinhas passar.

- Aha! – sai do meu esconderijo, jogando muitas bolinhas enquanto um feitiço básico que fiz, me ajudava, jogando muitas bolinhas em cima de Sirius, que estava desprevenido.

- Assim não vale Pontas! Você estava escondido! – reclamou ele, tentando, em vão, fazer as bolinhas não acertarem seu rosto.

- Estratégia, meu caro, estratégia.

- Mas agora vai ver – Almofadinhas deu um sorriso maléfico e caiu literalmente em cima de mim, indo os dois ao chão.

Ficamos nessa "briguinha" durante alguns minutos. Algumas mulheres passavam e diziam "brutos!" "crianças!"... Nada que eu não ouvi da minha Lily. Porem, havia algumas que passavam e riam, gostando.

- _Ham ham_ – alguém pigarreou, perto de nós.(N/B: Síndrome de Umbridge xD)

Paramos onde estávamos. Eu em cima de Sirius, tentando esmagar a cara dele no chão, e tentando segurar as duas mãos dele que tentavam me esganar.

- Senhores, não admitem brigas no nosso estabelecimento – um homem de terno e gravata parou ao nosso lado, com uma cara brava, mas dava-se para perceber que tinha rido.

Eu e Sirius nos encaramos e ainda mais percebendo a nossa posição, levantamos rapidamente, como se tivéssemos tomado choque.

Assentimos com a cabeça, e nos viramos, indo para mais perto do parquinho. Ainda conseguimos ouvir o segurança falar.

- Sempre quando há promoções esses pais brigam para conseguir levar os produtos...

Entreolhamos-nos e vimos uma placa onde dizia "Promoção". Desatamos a rir.

- Não..mas... foi muito... cômico... o cara... falando – Sirius tentava dizer, por entre as gargalhadas.

- Concordo – disse, me recuperando – Antes, não podemos brincar, pois havia muitas crianças em volta...Mas agora...

Sirius sorriu marotamente, correndo em direção ao escorregador. Uma perfeita criança. Aquela cena que se seguiu foi uma das melhores da minha vida. Nunca mais me esquecerei.

Imaginem, Sirius Black, tentando subir em um escorregador menor do que ele, onde seus pés não entravam nos degraus. Conseguindo, com muito custo, subir no escorrega, sentou-se e quando ia levantar as mãos para me acenar, o que acontece? O brinquedo racha e vai ao chão, levando meu louco amigo junto! Hahahaha

A cara de confuso que ele fez foi a melhor! E ainda mais ele tentando se levantar, reclamando que seu bumbum (N/A: para ficar mais bonitinho) doía muito. Veio a mim, esfregando o bumbum, com uma das piores caras, enquanto eu e mais algumas pessoa que presenciavam a cena, gargalhavam.

- Não teve graça! – reclamou ele.

- Hahaha... esse foi o... tombo... mais... ridículo...que vi em toda...a minha vida...Hahaha – não sei como consegui proferir aquelas palavras em meio a tantas risadas.

Sirius fechou a cara, e exclamou. – Vai você já então, já que acha tão engraçado! - Ele estava me desafiando, é? Ninguém desafia Tiago Potter. Então, lá vou eu.

Fui andando até o meio do parquinho com Sirius logo atrás tentando esconder um riso.

- Vá naquela balança ali – e me apontou.

- Mas Sirius, eu não entro lá! Sério, acho que nem mais uma criança de seis anos entra lá! Como é que você acha que vou?

- Tente. Eu também não conseguia ir naquele escorregador...

- Mas eu não sou um debilóide que vai em um lugar onde tem certeza que não entra – o interrompi.

Sirius me olhou feio, e fez um cara que eu estava amarelando. Como orgulho atrapalha... E lá estava eu sentado em cima de uma balança minúscula, tentando encolher as pernas, que estavam na altura do meu rosto. Acho que devia virar contorcionista. Sirius foi atrás de mim, encostou nas minhas costas e me empurrou para frente, me balançando. Fiquei nisso durante uns 3 minutos, até que Lílian e Marlene chegaram, cheias de sacolas.

-O que estão fazendo? – Marlene perguntou, já que Lílian parecia espantada demais para falar.

- Nos divertindo – Sirius respondeu.

As duas se entreolharam, nos olharam e começaram a rir.

- Vocês dois estão tão bonitinhos assim, um empurrando e o outro sentado como uma criança feliz – Lílian comentou.

- Mas não tinha nada para fazer – eu comecei.

- E isso é muito divertido. – Sirius terminou.

- Isso é ridículo, não divertido – Marlene exclamou, em meio às risadas.

Resignados e cansados de ouvi-las dizer que estávamos ridículos ali, se bem que elas estavam certas, Sirius parou de me empurrar e parou ao lado das duas.

Eu tentei colocar as minhas pernas no chão, mas acho que isso fez peso demais...É, exatamente o que vocês estão pensando; a balança caiu, levando uma casinha e uma ponte que são juntas com a mesma.

Isso sim que foi ridículo, o mico do ano. As paredes da casinha desmoronaram e caíram sobre mim, que estava caído no chão.

Parece que ainda ouço todas as risadas até agora. Lílian e Marlene colocaram as sacolas no chão de tanto que riam, nem tinham mais forças para segurá-las. Sirius já foi mais exagerado. Ele ria tanto que se sentou no chão e depois começou a rolar, segurando a barriga, e com água nos olhos.

Isso sem contar as pessoas rindo... Humilhante... Deprimente... E ninguém ia onde estava para me ajudar. Se bem que até eu ria de mim mesmo... Acho que ria para não chorar do quão ridícula situação que me encontrava.

De repente vejo uma mão delicada levantar um pouquinho uma parede da casinha e me observar, com a face risonha e meio corada, com algumas gotículas de lágrimas nos olhos. Até minha Lily rira.

- Vamos Tiago, já se divertiram bastante. Até demais – ela riu.

Me levantei jogando as coisas que estavam sobre mim, para o lado, e uma segurança olhou-me me reprovando,mas também com uma sombra de riso.

- Desculpe – disse – pagarei pelos prejuízos – Ele assentiu e foi-se embora.

- Bem, eu e Marlene já pagamos as coisas, podemos ir agora.

Só depois de conseguirmos levantar o Sirius, ele ainda não consegue parar de rir! – exclamou Marlene, que estava parada ao lado de Sirius.

Suspirando, fui até Sirius para fazê-lo levantar para irmos embora, mas ao invés de fazê-lo parar de rir, quando ele me viu, explodiu mais ainda em risadas. Ótimo, agora tenho cara de palhaço... Resignado, me levantei e parei ao lado de Lílian.

Depois de 5 minutos Marlene tentando fazer Almofadinhas parar e se levantar, ele conseguiu se controlar, mas sempre que ele me olhava ele escondia um riso.

Fomos até o caixa e paguei o que eu e Almofadinhas quebramos. Com um feitiço tudo isso se resolveria... Como os trouxas são complicados. Nisso, que estávamos saindo da loja, vi ao meu lado, a mulher e a sua filha mimada, aquela que havia enfeitiçado para calar a boca, do lado de um homem que parecia intrigado.

Lílian percebeu para onde eu olhava, e seguiu o olhar. Logo que viu o que era, virou-se para mim.

- Você ou Sirius que tem a ver com isso?

- Isso o quê? – perguntei inocentemente.

- Eu vi aquela mulher indo falar com o gerente, que algo havia ocorrido com a filha dela, que ela tentava falar e não saia nenhum som... Aquilo não era rouquidão...

- Ok, Ok... mas se você estivesse no meu lugar faria o mesmo. Que menina irritante!

Lílian riu, e saímos da loja.

- Então, podemos aparatar pra ir para a casa? – perguntei.

- Ah... queríamos voltar a pé novamente... Já está na hora do chá (N/A: Londres, né? Hihi) e poderíamos ir à algum lugar comer – Lílian comentou.

Sirius e eu nos olhamos e concordamos. Pelo menos muda a rotina. Começamos a andar pela rua, quando percebemos que elas não nos acompanhávamos.

- O que foi? Não vamos andando? – Sirius perguntou.

- Sim, mas bem que vocês poderiam ser cavaleiros, e levar as compras para nós – Lily respondeu, caminhando até nós, junto de Marlene e depositando as sacolas em nossas mãos.

Rindo, elas foram à nossa frente pra um restaurante ali perto, e eu e Almofadinhas levando um monteeee de sacolas... Mulheres.

°Oo0°0oO°

**Reviews:**

**Gabizinha Black: **Gabi! Desculpa não ter respondido esse review no outro cap, mas só tinha visto depois que postei...Desculpa! x.x Que bom que riu e que o Tiago é bom narrador o.O Brigada pelos elogios! Eu não sabia direito o que por no final, que bom que ficou bom! aliviada Tá aí o cap! Ahh, e brigada por também comentar na minha song! Adorei o coment! E já li a tua fic, que está lindaaa!Bjus!

**Tainah: **Oie! Eu também fiquei com dó dele.Ele sendo atencioso, romântico, e os marotos tirando sarro...mas fala sério, isso é bem cara deles...hehe Realmente, o Sirius tem esse dom, e quem sofre é o Tiago! huhu Vamos fazer mesmo esse movimento? Por que os homens não são que nem ele? Porque sempre são tão cafajestes, galinhas, chatos, nada românticos...(hehe abaixou a Lily em mim) É por isso que eu coloquei...pra ser sincera eu fiquei com um pouco de vergonha pra colocar "se machuca o bebê" mas como eu tenho que "ser" o Tiago...hehe Que bom que não irá parar de ler dependendo do que colocar...Tenho que pensar direito Bjus!

**Lili P. Costa: **Oie! Que bom que esteja gostando da fic! D Tá ai o cap, espero que não tenha demorado a comentar! Bjus!

**A Kellynha Potter: **Oie! É como já me falaram...vamos fazer um movimento para que todos os homens sejam assim! hehe Ah...brigadenha! vergonha se bem que nada melhor do que uma beta huahauhau Tá ai o cap! Continue a comentar! Bjus!

**IsA MoRaEs: **Oie! o.O é realmente...meu Deus! Outro dia abri os e-mails e vi alguns! Como isso deixa a gente animada. Outro dia estava meio triste, mas eu vi reviews e me animou pelo resto do dia D Ah...acho que não machucou não...por que será que todos os homens pensam isso! Que filme que é? Porque, há muitooo tempo atrás eu vi um parecido, ai a idéia veio...hehe Deu bastante de Sirius sim!D hehehe mas é sério...eu nem pensei qual seria...só tive um surto pra escrever isso, nada planejado, até que eu mudei e não coloquei nada. Deixe sua imaginação fluir hehehehe XD Bjus!

**Vanessa:**Oie! Ahh, bligada pelos elogios, demorei? Bjus!

**Michele:**Oie! Nhaiiiiii você comentou! D hehe ahh que bom que você tá gostando Mi! O problema é que se você não tivesse gostando e eu toda vez que a gente se fala comento da história...hihi ' Bjus Mi! ) E é pra continuar a comentar! XD

**N/A: Oie de novo Bem, acho que tudo o que tinha que dizer, já disse antes...Desculpa**

**E espero que tenham gostado do cap. Espero que no próximo eu não demore, mas eu ainda não comecei a escrever...Vamos ver no que dá...**

**Acho que é só...Ahh, acharam que eu ia esquecer de pedir para que vocês comentem? Nããããããooooo! Comentemmmmm!XD Please! Kisses, see ya!**


	6. Cap 5 Chá de Bebê e de Cuecas

**N/A: Ah...bem...acho que demorei né? Desculpa! x.x Mas convenhamos, que quase nem recebi reviews.../ fiquei triste e sem inspiração. E também...não tinha idéia do que escrever, quando tive a idéia, não sabia como colocar isso no papel (ou melhor, no pc...hehehe)**

**Mas o importante, é que estou aqui, postando o cap espero que gostem! D**

_Agradecimentos: Nath Mansur (Beta querida! Fui criativa? o.O Pra quem não tinha nenhuam idéia do que escrever...Valeu mesmo!) ; mery Li (que q esteja gostando, assim que puder leio a sua fic sim, continue a comentar) ; Gabizinha Black (não te esqueci não! Espero que continue a gostar!)_

**Paternidade**

**Capítulo 5 – Chá de Bebê e de Cuecas**

Chá? Foi o que indaguei quando Lílian veio conversar comigo, que iria fazer um chá. Oras, moramos em Londres, sempre às 5 horas temos chá, por que precisaria convidar tanta gente pra um simples chá, onde todos já estão acostumados em fazê-lo?

Ai quando falei tudo isso ela começou a rir. Hey, o que há de engraçado aqui? Não estou falando a verdade? Ela respirou fundo e me explicou. Quando as mulheres estão grávidas, suas amigas se juntam e dão presente ao bebê que irá nascer. Emocionante, né? (Para você entender, imaginem eu com uma cara de tédio...)

E foi isso que eu fiz. Fiz a maior cara de tédio com a explicação, e falei que não precisariam fazer tudo isso, que era só chegarem em casa, entregar um presentinho – ah, lógico que se quiserem presentear o pai da criança, no caso eu, também poderiam... - conversariam e iriam embora.

-Como você é chato Tiago – foi o que ouvi dela depois que falei – Seria uma espécie de festinha...

Festinha? Opa! Gostei da idéia...

-E como seria essa festinha? – perguntei, interessadíssimo agora nesse tal de chá, mas tentando não demonstrar.

-Ah, seria... seria uma reuniãozinha onde eu e as minhas amigas conversaríamos um pouco, elas me dariam uns presentes e eu teria que adivinhar o que é antes de abrir.

-Só? – indaguei, decepcionado.

-É – ela estranhou – Por quê? – ih, ficou desconfiada.

-Porque eu pensei que teria mais coisas... sei lá...Mas se você tanto quer, eu participo do chá.

-Quê? – e ela começou a rir de novo. Sério, estou me sentindo um verdadeiro palhaço. Não que eu não goste de o ser, mas quando dão risada das minhas palhaçadas e não da minha cara – Ti, isso é só para mim e para as garotas.

-E eu e os Marotos, Frank, Fábio, Gideão...? E os homens? Já viu uma festa sem homem?

-Amor, isso é um Chá de Bebê, onde só participam mulheres.

-E pelo menos um homem né? Nosso filho... (N/A: como o Tiago é chato e tonto né? Hehe N/B: não xD ele é uma pessoa "atenciosa")

-Ai ai – suspirou – está bem, nosso filho será o único homem na festa.

-Olha, puxou ao pai – pisquei - meu filho nem nasceu e já vai fazer sucesso... Numa festa cercado de mulheres, onde uma delas é maravilhosamente linda – sorri e abracei-a.

-Poderoso ele – ela riu – Então, vou mandar corujas para elas para que amanhã venham aqui em casa.

-OK, e eu vou mandar corujas também.

-Pra quem? – ela franziu as sobrancelhas, tentando entender.

-Se você vai fazer uma festinha, também tenho todo o direito de fazer uma.

-Mas o chá é pro nosso filho...

-E pra você também, se for reparar. Só eu que iria ficar de fora – fiz cara de abandonado - portanto, farei uma festinha.

-Contanto que não destrua a casa...

Olhei-a com cara de anjinho, de que não iria fazer nada, no que ela riu indo escrever as cartas. Dirigi-me até minha coruja, pegando alguns pergaminhos, escrevendo "Chá de Cuecas aqui em casa, amanhã".

Até que ficou bom o nome que dei a minha festa... Se há um Chá de Bebê, por que não haver um Chá de Cuecas?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Chá de Cuecas? – Remo nem me falou oi e, adentrando em minha casa, perguntou –O que viria a ser isso?

-Uma pequena festinha, onde terão que dar presentes a meu filho e terei que descobrir o que há dentro do pacote.

-Mas isso é um Chá de Bebê – observou Fábio Preweett, sentando-se na poltrona da sala.

-Sim, mas vai ser feito por homens.

-Ih, Pontas, isso tá estranho... Chá de Bebê? – Sirius riu.

-É, o que tem?

-Isso é coisa de mulher... Ou será que está querendo seguir a risca a sua forma animaga...viado... – Sirius comentou somente para mim, e começou a gargalhar.

-Há-há-há – ri falsamente, e olhei mortalmente para ele.

-Mas, enfim... – Remo começou – Ninguém trouxe presente algum.

-Que mancada, hein? Vocês vem a um Chá de Cuecas e nem sequer trazem presente a mim e nem ao meu filho.

-Mas Tiago, não é você que está grávido para receber presentes.

-Mas eu vou ser o pai! Também quero presentes...

-Tá bom, tá bom...- Sirius cortou Remo e a mim, e se dirigiu a cozinha – Onde estão as bebidas?

-Poxa, você mal chega e já vai querer beber? – indaguei, enquanto, eu, Remo, Pedro, Fábio, Gideão e Frank seguíamos sua direção.

-Lógico! Isso seria uma espécie de "festinha", está bem que não tem bebidas alcoólicas, mas se você mesmo trocou o nome, por que não podemos mudar algumas coisinhas?

Rindo, concordei e distribuindo uísque de fogo a todos, fomos até a sala conversar, enquanto as amigas de Lílian já se encontravam nos jardins.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Isso tá começando a ficar chato – começou Sirius, sentou-se, ou melhor, caiu na poltrona, já que estava meio bêbado.

-Oras, como poderia ficar chato se temos bebida, comida e estamos conversando? Está tudo ótimo – comentou Pedro, se servindo de mais um sanduíche, e mais um copo de bebida. (N/A: igual à uma comunidade do Orkut: Smirnoff + Música Party hehe)

-Eu sei, mas eu queria fazer alguma outra coisa...

-É... tô concordando com o Sirius – Frank disse, já meio alterado pela bebida também.

-E o que o grande Sirius estava pensando em fazer? – Remo ironizou, o menos afetado pela bebida, até então.

-Obrigado pelo grande Sirius, tem bastante em comum comigo. Mas eu estava pensando em ir fazer uma pequena visitinha as nossas ilustres amigas, que se encontram nos jardins.

-Boa idéia – exclamei, me levantando rapidamente, mas por causa do efeito da bebida, cai no chão, e comecei a rir idiotamente, juntamente com os meus amigos.

-Tem como a gente se esconder, sem que nos vejam? Porque elas iriam querer nos matar, se encontrarem com a gente – Gideão comentou, tentando levantar do sofá onde se encontrava, mas sempre ficava tonto e se sentava para não cair como os outros.

-O jardim tem bastante árvores altas em volta da mesa onde elas estão, dá para todos ficarem atrás e ver tudo perfeitamente – disse.

-Ótimo. Então vamos fazer algo mais interessante – Sirius falou, meio tonto, dirigindo-se para os jardins, com todos o seguindo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Adivinha Lily! – exclamou Alice, contente.

-Ah... mas eu já chutei tantas coisas... não sei mais o que dizer... – disse Lílian, já ficando desanimada por não descobrir o que era. Ela sacudiu novamente uma grande caixa que se encontrava no chão.

-Não é difícil...é algo que o bebê usará – riu Alice.

-Oh! Sério? – ironizou Lily, sentando-se novamente.

-Oras, vamos! – Marlene exclamou – Adivinhe logo, Lily.

-Mas eu não sei o que é.

-Já sei o que fazemos – Emelina Vance levantou-se e parou ao lado de Lílian – Para ficar mais divertido, e também para Lílian não enrolar tanto... Cada erro ou quando desistir, tem que tirar uma peça de roupa.

-Gostei! – Andrômeda Black, prima de Sirius, levantou junto com suas amigas e ficaram mais próximas de Lily.

-Na melhor parte, elas ficam em volta para não vermos a Lílian de lingerie! – exclamou Sirius, enquanto recebia um olhar mortal meu. Oras... gostei da idéia...mas não quando meus amigos irão ver a minha Lily de lingerie!

-Opa, opa, opa... Então, vamos todos entrar... Chega por hoje! – falei para todos saírem, mesmo que ficasse um pouco difícil de vê-la, não podem ver nenhum centímetro.

-No melhor da festa? – Sirius indagou, indignado – Nunca.

Se eles começarem a ver coisas demais, eles vão sair daqui por bem, ou por mal. Mas enquanto isso, vamos ver esse Chá.

Lílian já havia tirado brincos, pulseiras, sapatos, meias e casaco pelos erros que cometera.

-Ah! É querer demais que eu descubra o que há numa caixa desse tamanho! – exclamou Lílian, quando recebeu uma caixa enorme, embalada com um belo papel de presente, e um laço – É capaz que não haja nada aqui dentro!

-Aê! Agora acertou! É só uma caixa, para você errar, mas no mais difícil você acerta! – Marlene riu, juntamente com todas, onde Lílian fez uma cara de feliz por ter acertado – Mas pode tirar esse sorriso da cara Senhora Potter...adivinhe o que é! – e deu outro pacote para ela descobrir.

-Hum... – Lílian balançou a caixa, virou-a de ponta cabeça, sacudiu-a novamente, enquanto todos nós bebíamos uísque de fogo, sentados em cadeiras, observando.

-Que tal fazermos alguma coisa...? Estamos apenas observando! – agora até mesmo Remo, que era o mais sóbrio, até pouco tempo atrás, está bêbado. A bebida já subira na cabeça de meu amigo mais "santo" também, até já começara a dar idéias.

-Alguns feitiços, que tal? – Frank sugeriu.

-Eu começo – exclamei, levantei-me, aproximando delas. Sussurrei um feitiço, no que o presente que Lílian segurava, começou a levitar, e a fazer acrobacias.

-Hey! – Lílian exclamou – Assim não vale! Ficam enfeitiçando os presentes. - Nenhumas delas repararam direito nisso, pois pensaram que alguém, entre elas, estava brincando.

Rindo, voltei ao meu lugar, onde logo Sirius substituiu o meu lugar, fazendo o presente, sair correndo toda vez que Lílian o pegava.

-Há-há-há! – todas elas riam com as caras que Lily fazia.

-Mesmo que você não consiga tocar o presente, vai ter que adivinhar! – Emelina riu.

-Mas, se mesmo eu tocando, não descubro...Ah! – incrível como Lílian é manhosa quando quer.

-Pára com isso! Vai logo – Andrômeda disse.

-Humm, seria fraldas?

-Bhééé! Resposta errada, Senhora Potter – Alice pegou o presente e o abriu – é um lindo macacãozinho verdinho.

-Tira! Tira! – as meninas começaram a fazer coro para Lílian tirar alguma peça de roupa. Mas meus amigos também gostaram da idéia, e ficaram todos alegres em ver a MINHA Lily tirar a camisa e ficar apenas de sutiã.

-CHEGA! – meu ciúme foi ao meu máximo. Mesmo bêbado não vou deixá-los vê-la deste jeito!

Com o meu grito, todas as mulheres se viraram na nossa direção, Lílian pegou a camisa e se cobriu um pouco, e todos eles me olharam com cara de reprovação.

-Seu tonto! – Sirius exclamou – Agora elas sabem que estamos aqui!

-Nunca vou deixar vocês verem a MINHA Lily deste jeito! – nisso, sai de meu esconderijo, no que Remo tentando me puxar, para que, mesmo que elas saibam que estamos ali não me vissem tão cedo, mas nisso, eu puxei e ele foi junto comigo para o chão.

Eu com a cara na terra e sentindo o peso de meu amigo sobre mim, tentei fazer ele se levantar. Ouvi passos e um "POTTER!" Nossa... parece que ainda ouço o eco deste grito...

Nisso, Remo se levantou rapidamente indo ao encontro do resto deles, e ouvi todos saírem correndo com suas respectivas esposas ou namoradas atrás.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, Potter? – toda vez que Lílian me chamar de Potter, depois de casados, é uma daquelas brigas...

-Ah...- me levantei totalmente, tentando achar uma boa desculpa – Ah... é... bem... Assim, Lils...

Lílian me olhou com um olhar mortal, colocou a camisa e foi em direção a porta da cozinha.

-Lils, desculpa! Mas a gente tava entediado e resolvemos fazer outra coisa...

-Como nos espionar? – ela me cortou, sentando na cadeira da mesa.

-Mas você começou a tirar a roupa, e eu não agüentei! Ninguém ia te ver só de lingerie, além de mim!

Lílian corou um pouco, e me olhou – Por que estavam ali?

-Queríamos ver o que vocês faziam...

-Hum, ok... Mas eu quero ver o que as meninas vão fazer com seus respectivos maridos! – e começou a rir, se aproximando de mim. Ia me beijar, acho que estava perdoado, quando... – Argh! E ainda está bêbado, Tiago Potter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Foi divertido ver todas elas correndo atrás deles, porque estavam te vendo daquele jeito, há-há-há!

-Ri da desgraça alheia hein? – Comentou Lílian, dobrando uma das roupinhas que ganhara.

-Mas vai me dizer que você também não gostou?

Lily concordou, enquanto eu a abraçava pela cintura, colocando minha cabeça em seus ombros, observando o que fazia.

-Ai ai... Como ele está crescendo rápido, né? – ela suspirou, colocando a mão na barriga.

-Sim, e mesmo que esteja acontecendo todas essas coisa ruins, ele vai crescer muito bem, cheio de amor e carinho.

Lílian deu um sorriso cansado, mas feliz, e se apoiou em mim.

-É... agora temos que pensar em um quarto para ele. Decoração, pintura, móveis... tudo.

-Oras, isso é fácil. É só comprarmos os móveis e com um simples feitiço, pintamos tudo.

-Não, não, não! Quero em modo trouxa, porque estaremos mais próximos de tudo relacionado a ele.

O quê? Montar um quarto a moda trouxa?

**N/A: Tá aí mais um cap.** **Acho que deu pra entender o que vai ter no proximoD Espero que eu consiga escrever o que quero...se bem que agora estou de férias, fica mais fácil, mas nada como apertar esse botãozinho ai embaixo escrito "Go" e me mandar um REVIEW falando se está péssimo ou não. Isso ajuda muito na hora de escrever**

**REVIEWS hein! Senão atraso novamente! hehehe**

**Bjokas a todos!**


	7. Quarto Trouxa

**Paternidade**

**Cap. 6 – Quarto à moda trouxa **

- Temos que ir até uma loja que eu vi, onde tem uns lindos móveis infantis. Podemos já encomendar os móveis enquanto pintamos e reformamos o quarto. Quando chegar, é só colocá-los no quarto pronto – Lílian me contou, toda sorridente, passando a mão pela barriga que a cada dia crescia mais. Já estava com 6 para 7 meses. Mas ainda não escolhemos um nome...

- Mas Lils – teimei com ela. Ainda não concordara em fazer o quarto na forma mais difícil, à moda trouxa – ficaria tão mais simples se fizermos alguns feitiços!

- Ah, Ti – ai, ai... manha... já disse que é golpe baixo... - vai ser tão gostoso se a gente pintar tudinho, decorar, é divertido também.

- Sei que é divertido – comentei sarcástico, observando-a pelo canto dos olhos, enquanto subia as escadas para o andar superior.

Ela parou de subir os degraus, e deu um daqueles sorrisos que fazem com que eu faça qualquer coisa por ela, e fez um sinal para que eu a acompanhasse. Subi atrás dela.

Entrei no quarto que reservamos para o nosso futuro filho. Era bem espaçoso, e no canto direito, no fundo, havia uma porta onde era o banheiro. Quando nos mudamos para nossa casa, no centro de Londres, colocamos nossas coisas que não usávamos mais, ou nossas lembranças neste quarto. O famoso quarto de bagunça. Teríamos que tirar tudo aquilo para pintarmos.

Lily já havia se sentado no chão perto de algumas caixas. Assoprou levemente para que o pó que havia se juntado se dissipasse um pouco. Espirrei. Ai ai... essa minha alergia...

Com o meu espirro, Lílian, lembrando-se que sou alérgico, fez um feitiço para a poeira sumir, e com isso pude me sentar ao seu lado. Abrindo lentamente a tampa da caixa, Lílian abriu um sorriso, pegando umas cartas de dentro.

- "_Argh, aquele atrevido do Potter me mandou um presente de Natal_" – ela começou fazendo uma vozinha fina, fazendo-me lembrar de como ela falava comigo, quando ela dizia que não gostava de mim – "_e ainda teve a maior ousadia de me escrever um bilhete, dizendo 'Quer sair comigo, Lily? Feliz Natal, e beijos do seu amado Tiago'_" – terminou ela, lendo um bilhete.

Rindo, me virei para ela, abraçando-a pelos ombros – É...você dizia isso, mas amou o bichinho de pelúcia que lhe dei naquele Natal.

-É... mas você sempre teve bom gosto para presentes. – viu? Eu sou demais!

Olhando divertido para ela, dei um beijo estalado nela, e voltei a ver o que estava olhando antes. Abri uma caixa de madeira que se encontrava em cima de uma cadeira, e achei várias fotos antigas. Sorri, vendo uma foto, acho que foi a primeira que tiramos, onde se encontravam todos os Marotos, no nosso primeiro ano. Eu e Sirius fazendo zona, Pedro rindo, admirando nós como sempre, e Remo rindo também das nossas zonas, mas um pouco mais tímido; e atrás de nós encontrava-se o lago de Hogwarts. Belos tempos.

Chamei Lílian para mais perto quando encontrei uma foto que tiraram de nós, quando a pedi em namoro...Na foto, eu com um grande sorriso, tentando segurar uma Lílian, que toda envergonhada, tentava fugir da foto. Um dos melhores dias da minha vida...

Estávamos entretidos com nossas lembranças, que nos assustamos quando ouvimos um estalido no andar de baixo. Eu e ela nos entreolhamos, estranhando. Sacando nossas varinhas, eu a frente, descemos silenciosamente as escadas e ouvimos uns barulhos vindos da cozinha. Tempos de guerra todos ficam apreensivos demais... Entreolhamos-nos novamente, e confirmando silenciosamente, avançamos cozinha adentro, apontando as varinhas.

Mas tem que ser o senhor Almofadinhas pra matar a gente de susto né? O melhor foi a cara de confuso e de susto que ele fez! Huahua! Só ele mesmo...

- Sirius, você aparata aqui em casa e já sai assaltando a geladeira! – perguntou Lílian, dividida entre a indignação e o divertimento.

- Mas eu já sou de casa – respondeu o cachorro, sentando à mesa, com pão e frios para fazer um sanduíche – E também não tem comida decente em casa...

É um cachorro safado mesmo!

Revirando os olhos, minha ruivinha, levantou-se, rindo, pegando as coisas das mãos dele – Relaxa Sirius, que eu faço isso para você.

-É por isso que eu amo você, ruivinha! – exclamou Sirius – Com pena do seu amigo aqui né?

- Não – respondeu ela – Pena da minha cozinha, mesmo. Não quero que você exploda com ela.

Essa é a minha Lílian! Enquanto eu ria, sentei-me ao lado de Almofadinhas, que estava fazendo uma cara de falsamente ofendido.

- Mas conte-me, e as novidades?

- Sim – Sirius abriu um grande sorriso – Você não tem noção do que acabei de comprar! Vocês serão os primeiros a saber!

- Que honra – ouvi Lils murmurar, fazendo os sanduíches, rindo.

- E o que é, afinal?

Sirius se levantou, todo sorridente, fazendo sinal para que o acompanhássemos. Abriu a porta, e seguiu até os jardins da frente. Olhei para o céu, e já estava escuro, onde milhares de estrelas brilhavam. Vimos Sirius parar ao lado de algo grande e dar pequenas palmadinhas naquilo. Aproximamos-nos, e Sirius abriu mais ainda seu sorriso.

- Lembra, Pontas, que eu tinha te falado que queria realizar aquele meu sonho?

- Que sonho? Ter um harém somente para você? – tentou adivinhar Lílian, rindo.

- Esse é um outro sonho que pretendo realizar, mas não por ora – piscou ele. Quando eu falo que ele é um cachorro, em todos os sentidos...

- Você comprou? – indaguei.

Não sei como Sirius está conseguindo sorrir mais ainda. Fez aquela musiquinha de suspense com a boca. Só se for suspense para Lily, pois já sei o que é... Ele retirou um pano de cima, revelando uma bela motocicleta preta, último modelo, que Sirius me mostrara uma vez em uma loja.

- Ahn? Isso? – perguntou Lílian, tentando parecer feliz, mas tanto eu quanto Sirius percebemos que ela achou que a moto não precisava de toda essa atenção. Mulheres...

- _Isso _é um dos maiores sonhos da minha vida! E já consegui realizá-lo! Pelo menos, Lils, você podia fazer uma cara mais feliz – e piscou.

- Oh, sim – Lílian abriu um grande sorriso falso. Mas depois abriu um verdadeiro – Parabéns Sirius. Se isso é o que tanto deseja, parabéns. Mas não se mata, está bem? E nem mate o meu marido – nisso, ela me abraçou.

- Não vou matar ninguém, não. Relaxa. Só vou utilizá-la para passeios, ou assuntos muito urgentes – e riu. Ai ai... pelo jeito ele já vai querer formar o harém dele. Haha.

Levantando a sobrancelha, Lils chegou mais perto da moto e a esta roncou alto.

- Tiago, você deixa a sua esposa ser cantada por uma moto? – e gargalhou. Agora quem levantou a sobracelha fui eu. Puxei a Lílian para perto de mim, na qual ela estava vermelha – Viu? Minha moto tem bom gosto! – e deu outra palmadinha na moto.

- Sirius – avisei, no que Lílian já ficara mais vermelha.

- Legal que tenha nos mostrado, Sirius, ela é igual ao dono, safada... Vamos entrar, os sanduíches já estavam prontos, e temos algo a lhe contar – nisso ela trocou um olhar muito significativo comigo. Será que ela não quer falar nisso agora? Ela tinha me falado que havia concordado...

Quando estávamos todos à mesa, Sirius e eu comendo os sanduíches, enquanto Lílian comia uma maçã, ela começou.

- Bem, Sirius, o Tiago já tinha me falado isso, e eu na hora fiquei em dúvida... – Ah, é isso mesmo que eu tava pensando, por isso continuei.

- Então, Almofadinhas, decidimos que gostaríamos que você fosse o padrinho do nosso filho – terminei sério.

Sirius também ficou sério. Depois abriu um dos sorrisos mais verdadeiros que já vi dar.

- Fico lisonjeado com tamanha honra, Pontas e Lils. – se levantou e nos abraçou. Aha! Ele também é manteiga derretida, já está chorando.

- Que isso, Sirius – Lílian começou – Gostaríamos que, se caso acontecer algo com nós, você cuidasse de nosso filho. Será o tutor também.

- Lógico que aceito ser padrinho e tutor do Pontinhas – ri – mas não sei se mereço tudo isso.

- Sirius, você é meu melhor amigo, te considero meu irmão – cada vez mais ficávamos mais sérios – sei que cuidará bem dele.

- Mas nada irá acontecer a vocês...

- Estamos no meio de uma guerra, tudo pode acontecer – Lílian falou, me abraçando.

- Sei que nada irá acontecer a vocês, mas, como falei, é uma grande honra ser padrinho e tutor do Pontinhas.

Lílian e eu abrimos um grande sorriso, e ela o abraçou e deu um pequeno beijo em sua bochecha. Eu o cumprimentei com um aperto de mão.

- Já que eu ia ser o padrinho, por que vocês também não me chamaram para fazê-lo?

- Sirius Black! – eu e Lílian gritamos, os dois corados de raiva e ela de vergonha também. Tem que ser o Almofadinhas mesmo...

No dia seguinte... Lá estava eu. Já tinha tirado todas as caixas, cadeiras, toda aquela bagunça do quarto com a ajuda do Almofadinhas.

Mas agora estavámos eu e eu mesmo no quarto. Tinha tirado a camisa, pois estava ficando com calor de ter que pintar aquele quarto todo sozinho. Bem que agora poderia ter aparecido alguma coisa no Ministério ou na Ordem para que eu tenha uma boa desculpa e terminar tudo com mágica.

Se bem que estou sozinho aqui... Lílian está lá embaixo, limpando as coisas que tiramos daqui... Uma magiquinha de nada não vai fazer diferença, vai? Ela nem irá notar...

- Nem pense nisso, Tiago Potter – Ai... todo o meu sonho de acabar com isso logo, foi por água a baixo.

- Olá querida – escondi rapidamente a varinha no bolso, mas ela já tinha visto. Enfiei o pincel de rolo na lata de tinta, verde-claro, e continuei a passá-lo na parede. Só tinha pintado metade da primeira das quatro paredes.

- Não é porque não estou aqui te vigiando, que poderá fazer magia para terminar o quarto Tiago.

- Poxa, Lily, você não tem dó do seu maridinho aqui? – me virei, e a encarei com um olhar pidão.

- Tenho - abri um sorriso – mas só um pouquinho.

- Só um pouquinho? – já tinha largado a porcaria do pincel em cima de um jornal, e me aproximava dela.

- Bem pouquinho – ela tentou fazer cara de brava, mas havia um pequeno sorriso no canto de seus lábios.

- Sei... – estava quase alcançando-a.

- Quase nada – ela eu um passo para trás, rindo.

- Você gosta de me ver nesse estado, é? Todo acabado, cansado? – abri os braços para ela ver, fazendo uma cara sofrida.

-Se bem que neste estado – ela apontou para o meu peito nu – eu _amo_ te ver assim – e deu um sorrisinho divertido, passando a unha.

Abrindo um belo sorriso, acabei com a nossa distância, envolvendo-a em meus braços, enquanto sentia seus lábios sobre os meus, e os braços dela envolta do meu pescoço, acariciando meus cabelos. Rindo, entre os lábios, fui a conduzindo para o nosso quarto. Dane-se o quarto. Nosso filhão espera um pouquinho né?

- Para isso você não está cansado, né? – ela riu, enquanto eu beijava seu pescoço, sentido-a estremecer com um pequeno toque.

- Você nunca vai me ver cansado para isso – sussurrei em sua orelha, beijando-a. Já tinha baixado a alça do vestido que ela usava. Às vezes, a barriga, que, cada vez mais, ficava maior, atrapalhava, mas não importa. Ela já estava de sutiã,quando...

- Querida, cheguei! – Sirius Black! Não... _tem_ queser o Sirius!

- Espero que estejam compostos, pois não quero ver nada que me deixe envergonhado – e riu, com uma risada parecendo latido.

Lílian tentou colocar o vestido rápido mas Sirius já tinha aparecido na porta.

- Opa! Acho que cheguei em má hora.

- Imagina – falou Lílian, sarcástica, tentando se esconder debaixo dos lençóis.

-Sirius! – exclamei, entrando no campo de visão dele para que Lílian pudesse colocar o vestido.

- Ah, olá Pontas!

Irritado, peguei ele pelo braço, e o afastei do nosso quarto – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Oras, Tiago, você mesmo me chamou para ajudá-lo no quarto – nisso mostrou, algumas latas de tinta, e diversos tipos de pincel. Ops... mas isso também não é desculpa pra me atrapalhar com a minha ruivinha!

- Então, por que não foi direto ao quarto dele?

- Eu fui, mas você não estava lá, e ouvi alguns barulhos no quarto de vocês. Já estão pensando em outro filho, sendo que Lílian ainda está grávida?

Acho que minha cara assassina fez com que ele se calasse.

- Sirius? O que está fazendo aqui? – Lílian chegou atrás de mim, me abraçando pela cintura, agora não mais corada.

- Vim ajudar vocês no quarto do meu afilhado!

- Contanto que não derrubem a casa e façam direito... – Lilian se soltou de mim, e foi em direção à escada – Estarei lá embaixo, limpando as cadeiras, também estou esperando as meninas para me ajudarem - Assentimos e fomos para o quarto do meu filho.

- Cê é lerdo, hein, Pontas? Só pintou _metade_ da _primeira _parede!

- Ah, não enche! – exclamei irritado, pegando o pincel e passando-o na parede.

- Ih...o veadinho tá irritadinho.

- Vai catar pulgas!

- Ai meu Merlin... Então, no que posso ajudar?

- Pega aquelas latas no outro lado do quarto, e comece a passar nas paredes.

A cena que se seguiu foi histórica como aquela na loja de roupas, no parquinho. Sirius andou até as latas, mas tropeçou em uma pilha de jornais que estava no meio do caminho. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu _de cara _na lata de tinta! HuaHua!

-Almo-fadinhas, haha, meu... haha, cena hi-hi-hilária! Haha! – ria de me acabar.

- Merlin! O que está acontecendo aqui? Sabia que não podia deixá-los sozinhos, ai, hahaha! Sirius! – Lílian que havia subido até o quarto para saber o porquê do barulho, viu Sirius levantando do chão com a cara verde! Haha!

- O que houve Lils? – Uma voz feminina, conhecida por nós, surgiu atrás de Lílian, mas como ela não parava de rir, juntamente comigo, e estava no meio da porta, a dona da voz não podia entrar.

- Marlene? – Sirius perguntou, assustado, com a voz, reconhecendo-a.

- Sirius? – indagou Marlene, quando conseguiu entrar no quarto – O que é tão engra...? Hahaha! – ela também explodiu em risadas.

- Ótimo... virei palhaço agora né? Todo mundo rindo da minha cara – Sirius sacou a varinha, e com um feitiço tirou toda a tinta verde da cara.

- Mas sempre foi assim Sirius! – exclamou Marlene, tentando se controlar nas risadas. Lílian e eu estávamos tentando parar até agora, mas tava difícil, porque as caras dele, ficavam cada vez mais engraçadas.

- Ah é? – Nisso, Sirius pegou um pouco de tinta verde da lata e atirou em Marlene. A tinta voou e bateu graciosamente _na cara _dela. Marlene, tentando se vingar, pega um pouco de tinta de outra lata e ataca em Sirius mas com a sua péssima apontaria, cai nas _minhas costas_. Só porque eu e Lílian estávamos indo embora para não nos sujarmos...

- Mulheres grávidas primeiro! – exclamou Lílian, saindo de fininho do quarto, mas Sirius, Marlene e eu jogamos tinta nela...Bem, agora não é só os olhos dela que são verdes...e sim ela inteira.

Ficamos jogando tinta uns nos outros por um bom tempo. Fizemos guerrinha; eu e Lily contra Sirius e Marlene. Até que essa nossa brincadeira serviu pra alguma coisa... Além de descontrair, darmos muitas risadas, criou um ótimo clima entre meu amigo cachorro e a moreninha.

Lílian me chamou e olhou para fora do quarto, para deixarmos os dois sozinhos. Mas de repente me veio uma lembrança... Sempre que eu e Lílian íamos nos beijar, como era o caso deles agora, Sirius sempre aparecia para atrapalhar... Acho que está na hora de me vingar, não?

Fazendo sinal para Lílian me acompanhar e fazer silêncio, fomos até uma lata de tinta que ainda restara, nos aproximando cada vez mais dos dois.

Quando eles estavam quase se beijando – o que houve com Almofadinhas para ficar tão lerdo assim? Ele sempre agarrava as meninas, que não dava tempo para as coitadas fugirem – eu com um olhar malicioso, inocentemente, deixei cair a lata de tinta com a borda para baixo, espalhando tinta no cabelo dele e deixando a lata em cima da cabeça como um chapéu.

O quarto explodiu em risadas. Nós três ríamos tanto, que tivemos que sentar no chão. Até Marlene, que poderia ter ficado chateada por ter interrompido eles, quase estava rolando no chão de tanto rir.

-Potter! – Ops...acho que deixei o cãozinho raivoso. Ele só me chama pelo sobrenome quando está muito bravo comigo. Com um olhar assassino, ele tirou a lata da cabeça,um pouco de tinta dos olhos e sibilou – Potter – hora da retirada.

Sai correndo pelo corredor e escada a baixo, com Sirius na minha cola, tentando me esganar. Quanto mais eu corria, mas dava risada. Sirius mais calmo, ria muito também. Com uma forte dor do lado das costelas, pela corrida, me joguei no chão e Sirius se jogou do meu lado.

- Mancada, hein! – exclamou Sirius, rindo, tentando tirar tinta do cabelo com as mãos. Pegou a varinha e disse _Limpar!_ e a tinta sumiu. Mas com a corrida, tinta se espalhou pela casa inteira. Se eu não fui morto pelo Sirius, vou ser morto pela Lily. Agora não era só o quarto do meu filho que estava verde, e sim a cozinha, a sala, os corredores...

- Me vinguei.

- Vingou-se até demais – ele caiu em cima de mim, fazendo que queria realmente me esganar, e ele tava me _esganando mesmo_. Acho que a raiva ainda não passou por completo.

- Agora chega, crianças! – minha salvadora, Lílian, exclamou, rindo, descendo as escadas com Marlene, ainda com cara de riso.

-Sim, mamãe! – Sirius e eu nos levantamos, fazendo voz de criancinha.

- Vou ter que me acostumar a ser chamada assim – riu Lílian.

- E eu vou ter que me acostumar a ser chamado de papai – ri também, enlaçando Lílian pela cintura, apoiando minha cabeça no ombro dela.

De repente, a lareira acende-se, e sai de lá um Remo todo cheio de fuligem; Pedro tossindo e retirando a fuligem também.

- Pensei que não viriam mais! – exclamei indo de encontro aos meus dois amigos que chegaram.

-Antes tarde do que nunca, caro Pontas – Remo sorriu para mim – O que andaram fazendo? – perguntou, olhando em volta. A sala estava cheia de muitas poças de tinta verde, nas paredes e nos retratos. Isso sem falar, que eu, Lílian e Marlene ainda nos encontravámos verdes.

- Pequenos acidentes – Lílian riu e com uma batida de sua varinha sumiu toda a tinta verde da casa e de nós.

Nisso, novamente a lareira se acendeu, e apareceu Frank e Alice Longbotton.

- Alice – Lílian sorriu e abraçou Alice. Alice também se encontrava grávida. Estava com o mesmo barrigão que Lílian. Provavelmente nossos filhos iriam nascer em dias próximos.

- Pra que você chamou elas? – perguntei mais baixo.

- Pra elas me ajudarem com as coisas, Tiago. E você chamou todos eles para fazerem um quarto de criança? – ela terminou rindo.

- É lógico! Porque _alguém _não me deixou fazer o quarto do jeito mais fácil, quanto mais gente pra terminar aquilo logo, melhor.

Lílian e as garotas foram para os jardins para limpar as coisas, se bem que acho que vieram pra colocar a fofoca em dia, mas, enfim...

Seguido por todos, subi as escadas e entrei no quarto de meu filho. Até que estava sendo divertido decorar aquele quarto à moda trouxa... Conseguimos pintar o resto do quarto e colocar, no meio da parede, o papel de parede com vassourinhas que ficavam voando.

Terminamos logo, se bem que com cinco homens pintando um quarto...

Descemos, e encontramos Marlene e Alice sentadas à mesa, conversando enquanto Lílian fazia chá com bolinhos.

Nos juntamos a elas, conversando sobre a Ordem, a guerra, Ministério... Esses assuntos deixam todos apreensivos, até que Pedro mudou de conversa. Ele fica meio perturbado com isso...

- Já escolheram o nome do filho de vocês?

Lílian e eu nos olhamos. Escolher um nome às vezes é difícil.

- Ainda não, Pedrinho.

- Mas pensaram em algum? – Frank perguntou – Nós já escolhemos.

- Neville – Alice falou, sorrindo.

- Lindo nome – Lílian também sorriu – Mas ainda estamos em dúvida...

- Mas de um coisa eu sei... Algum nome que fique bonito com Tiago!

- Pouco egocêntrico... – suspirou Lílian e todos riram.

- Imagine... hum... Henry Tiago Potter? - Acho que pela cara de todos, não gostaram.

- Que tal, Charlie? – arriscou, Remo.

- Muito certinho... – comentei.

- Willian? – tentou Marlene.

- Hum...- acho que Lílian não gostou.

- Daniel?

- Não.

- Michael?

- Não.

- John?

- Muito simples.

- Mas vocês não gostam de nada! – exclamou Marlene.

Sirius, que até então tinha ficado calado, sugeriu – Que tal, Harry?

Harry...? Harry Tiago Potter? Hum... Lilian me olhou, pela cara dela, deve ter gostado como eu.

- Gostei... – Lily começou.

- Somos dois – continuei.

- Fala aí... Eu sou demais né! – depois eu que sou egocêntrico, né!

Depois de muita, mais muita, conversa, todos foram embora, e ficamos somente Lílian e eu.

- Harry Tiago Potter... Harry Potter... Um nome forte não? – comentou Lílian.

- Sim. Um nome forte e simples. Bonito.

- Então, Harry? – Lílian riu, passando a mão pela barriga.

- Gostou do nome? – me abaixei até a barriga e coloquei meu ouvido sobre esta.

Nisso, sentimos um leve chute. Paramos. Olhei pra cima, e vi os olhos de Lílian cheios de lágrima, emocionada.

Abro um grande sorriso, e volto minha atenção para a barriga – Acho que ele gostou do nome de Harry – e ri.

Lílian começa a fazer cafuné nos meus cabelos, ainda emocionada, sentindo uns chutinhos às vezes.

Agora o quarto estava pronto na pintura, mas ainda faltavam os móveis. Mas não bastava todo o meu esforço com a pintura, eu ainda tinha que _montar_ os móveis _sem magia!_ Chego a simples conclusão que Lílian gosta de me ver sofrer.

Peguei emprestada a caixa de ferramentas do meu sogro. Tanta coisinha pra montar um berço! Peguei o estrado do bercinho branco, e juntei com uma das cerquinhas, pegando prego e martelando.

Até que estou conseguindo me dar bem com essas ferramentas trouxas. Esse tal de martelo não é tão difícil... Ai! Por que eu tenho que abrir essa boca?

Legal... eu não martelei só o prego e sim o meu dedo junto. Com a dor, larguei o berço também para levar o dedo à boca. Ai meu Merlin... Esse quarto está me dando muita dor de cabeça... Literalmente!

E não é que o berço cai _em cima_ de mim! Dou outro grito, e largo o martelo...Posso xingar! Parece que eu vi em câmera lenta. O martelo subiu, rodou e caiu aonde? Na minha cabeça.

Depois disso eu não lembro de muita coisa, né? Já que eu fiquei inconsciente por uns minutos, sendo acordado por um feitiço da minha ruivinha.

- Amor, você tá bem? – ela colocou a minha cabeça sobre o seu colo, fazendo massagem.

- Ai! – gritei de dor novamente.

- Desculpa! – ela tirou as mãos da minha cabeça – Mas que belo galo formou na sua cabeça, hein, Ti?

- Claro... O berço e o martelo caíram na minha cabeça... – Ao invés dela me dar carinho, ela ri de mim. Eu mereço!

- Cabeça dura você, hein!

- Olha quem fala!

- Desculpa, amor... – Nisso, ela puxou a varinha e fez um curativo – Melhorou?

- Só com um beijinho...

Rindo, ela se aproximou de mim e me beijou.

- Acho melhor terminar isso logo né? Eu deixo você terminar com magia, está bem?

Sorrindo, me levantei, um pouco zonzo, e murmurei alguns feitiços e um passe de magia, estava tudo montado, devidamente nos lugares que queríamos. O berço estava perto da janela, à esquerda, onde uma brisa suave balançava as cortinas brancas. A frente estava uma cômoda. Ao lado da porta do banheiro havia um a poltrona, um bauzinho na frente do berço em outro canto um armário, todo branco.

Lílian se aproximou do berço, onde várias luazinhas e estrelinhas giravam em cima dele. Abracei-a pela cintura, ambos olhando sonhadoramente para o berço, imaginando o nosso Harry lá.

- Ele vai ser igualzinho a você, Tiago.

- Maroto?

- Também... Acho que vou sofrer com isso. Vai aprontar em Hogwarts, mas acho que ele será parecido com você fisicamente.

Sorrindo, beijei a barriga dela, fazendo-a a rir.

- Mas terá os seus olhos e seu senso de justiça.

Sorrindo, ambos ficamos em silêncio, sonhando com o nosso filho que estava por vir. Mas também temendo o que poderia acontecer mais ainda com aquela maldita guerra, que estava ocorrendo fora das paredes daquela casa.

°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°°oOo°

**N/A:** Demorei um pouco mais de mês, mas acho que valeu a pena né? Tá grandinho esse cap., espero que gostem. Estou muitooo feliz com os reviews! Vi como eu até aumentei o cap? Podem continuar assim, que eu vou tentando me superar D Uma coisinha, não estou citando muito a guerra, mas no final eu só coloquei um pouco da preocupação deles...Mas só pra citar um pouco a realidade da época. E Pettigrew já era agente duplo... / (dá uma vontade de esganar ele...).

**Agradecimentos: Angela** (Não esqueci da fic não poxa! Tudo bem...acontece, mas sempre que der, comente!); **Shakinha** (Obrigada pelos elogios! Também sou fã dos Marotos, quem não é né!); **Thalita** (Continue a acompanhar); **Taty Black** (Que bom que está gostando, te fazendo rir); **Blood Shadow**(Obrigada, e continue a comentar!); **Fini Felton **(Muito obrigada pelos elogios Continue a ler e comentar!); **Ana Lu** (Brigada, brigada!); **Bianca Potter** (Que bom que veio ler! Fico feliz que tenha lido! Ah... é louco...quer que eu mande pra você algum cap que não conseguiu ler?Brigada); **JhU Radcliffe** (Brigada pelos elogios! E brigada pela ideia...Espero que tenha gostado de eu ter colocado os nomes Valeu mesmo!); **Cellinha Granger** (Brigada!); **Mandy Evans **(Gostou do chá é? hehe Que bom que gostou!D )

Brigada, Brigadaaa! D Proximo cap? "Desejos"... O que a Lilian vai fazer pra fazer o Tiago sofrer? hauhauhauhauhaua

Bjokinhaz e continuem com os reviews hein? D


End file.
